Going Back Again
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Is Jess alive or Dead? Sam has a vision he saw her alive in the North Carolina Mountains.There is a deadly virus spreaded around campus and Dean and Sam have to destroy it because it makes students violent.Kelly Clarkson makes an appearance in the fic.
1. Chapter 1

Going Back Again

Author: LadyInWhite

Co-author: Goldenwolf88

Summary: Sam and Dean make a shocking discovery. Jessica is alive and is living under a new name and new life. When they find her, Sam is determine to get his girlfriend and bring her back home so they could pick up where they left off, only problem is, Jessica is suffering from Memory loss. Can Sam and Dean help her get her memory back, and will Sam still propose?

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Supernatural. Maggie is a made up character created by Goldenwolf88. Kelly Clarkson doesn't play in the real show of Supernatural, just thought it would spice things up to add a celebrity to the fanfic.

Jessica woke up in someone's house wondering how on earth she had gotten there when the last thing she remembered was... was nothing. She didn't know who she was, didn't know where she was or how she got there. Sitting up, she had a huge headache, and some sores. Glancing up, a kind man in his forties who looked handsome was taking care of her. She found herself in a log cabin. The man who found her had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Where am I?" she asked weakly sitting up more.

"My name is David," said the man. "And we're in the Smokey Mountains. I found you outside my house."

Sam Winchester burst up in bed and gasped. He had just had a vision. Jessica was alive and she was in North Carolina. "Dean!" he yelled. "We have to go to North Carolina!"

Jessica looked up at the man and felt confused more than ever. She was in North Carolin? How did she wind up here? "What happened to me?" she asked

as the cut on her forehead hurt. It made her dizzy to sit up.

Dean was already up and cleaning his weapons. They had just solved a case recently and it had been successfull "Huh? why come?"Dean wondered what his brother's visions were about this time.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you could tell me." David scratched his head. "I was coming home after a hunt and you were laying in my yard."

"Jess is alive!" said Sam, yanking on a shirt and switching from pj pants to jeans. "We have to go find her!"

Dean looked at his brother. He knew Sammy missed Jessica very much, but to go around saying she could still be alive, wasn't healthy. "Sam, don't you think you are being dilusional? Jessica died because of a Demon and we found her on the ceiling just like mom at your place. Don't you think her coming back from the dead is raising the bar a little bit high?"

Jessica looked at the man again "I don't know what to tell you. I can't even remember my own name much less where I came from, or what happened to me. I'm in a huge mess!" Jessica looked down and noticed a ring on her left finger. It was a beautiful diamond ring, on a gold band,.so she knew by looking at it, she was engaged. But to whom?!

"Well, darlin', you're more than welcome to stay here until you figure it out. My daughter is about your age. She should be here in a few hours... she's studying to be a doctor, so maybe she can help you out." David glanced at his watch. He hoped that Maggie would get home soon...and that they didn't have to tell this girl their secret.

"Dean! I'm delusional. I'm going. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Thank you", said Jessica as she stared at the roaring fire before her. She was hungry, and alone even though she was in a room with a total stranger. If she was engaged, why wasn't her fiance' out looking for her? And what did he look like?

Jessica hoped he was a kind man and if he found her, he would be able to help her remember who she was before she went missing. Jessica laid back down and watched the roaring fire, and went back to sleep.

Dean sighed "Okay Sam I'll come with you. And you can drive", Dean tossed him the keys. "Suppose Jessica is still alive, where can we find her?" Dean asked as they walked to the Impala threw their stuff in the back, and climbed in the car. Sam got in on the front and Dean took the passenger side.

"The Smokey Mountains," said Sam, speeding until he got to the interstate. He and Dean were leaving Georgia, so they would be in the Smokies by the end of the next day. Sam's mind was racing. Could Jess really be alive?

A few hours later, Margaret Mcbride used the spare key in the mailbox to enter David's log cabin. "Dad?" she whispered. She saw movement in the kitchen and glanced over to Jessica before entering.

"Hey, Maggie," said David, hugging his daughter. "You didn't have any trouble on the way here did you?"

"A little ghost in Kansas, but that's about it," Maggie shrugged. "So we still don't know who the girl is? She has no idea?"

"None."

Jessica slept throughout the night, not even waking up to eat something. Even though she was hungry, Jessica felt like she couldn't eat. Her head ached, and she felt tired and weak all over.She slept until noon the next day. Jessica woke up the next day feeling a bit nauseated. The young woman checked her over and examined her wound carefully "You have a mild concussion and temporary memory loss. You should get it back but It'll take some time. I'm sure your family is worried and is looking for you".

"What happened to me?" asked Jessica. The young doctor looked at her again. "Looks like you were kidnapped by someone and left for dead". was the young doctor's reply. "I tested to see if you had been raped, which you haven't, but you are pregnant by someone. Your fiance' I presume since you have a ring on your finger".

Jessica had to blink at that one "I'm pregnant?"

Dean looked over at his brother "The Smokey Mountains", he whistled. "Sam, hate to tell you, lots of people live in the mountains. Do you know exactly where Jess is and what place she is in?"

"She's in a log cabin, up at the very top. I"ll know it when I see it," said Sam.

" Yeah, you are, which is why you really need to eat." The woman stood up straight. She had David's blue eyes, but black hair. "My name is Maggie, by the way. I know I look young, but I skipped a few years in school."

Jessica looked at her and smiled "Guess that's why I've been feeling a bit sick. It's very nice to meet you". she said as she got ready to eat the soup that had been made for her and drank some water. Jessica was really glad these strangers had been very kind to her and took great care of her. Jessica ate the soup, then asked for another bowl and ate crackers with it. The soup was noodles and chicken, and it tasted so good.

Dean was amazed by Sam's abilities as a Demi-God. When he found out that Sam wasn't a normal guy anymore but something more special, he feared Sam would be evil. But he wasn't. Sam is a Demi-God like he called it and was good

had visions, healed people, saved people, and could read anyone's thoughts and fears and knew just how to comfort a person and save em when they needed saving. Sam was special and not a hunter like he was. Dean knew that if he found Jessica, that he would want to take care of her, and go ahead with the wedding and their hunting days would pretty much be over.

"Sam, say if you find her, what if Jessica is suffering from memory loss? Would you still want to be with her?" Dean asked his cousin the question.

Sam looked at Dean, shocked. "Of course I would! What kind of question is that?"

Dean just shrugged. "Just a question. And I just wanted you to be aware of what we may be facing if we do find her. "

Jessica laid back down and turned on the tv in front of her. Nothing much was on except daytime stories, so she watched a few of them intrigued by the soaps. Her eyes kept going back to the ring on her finger. She wondered where her fiance was and if he even knew she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie sat down by Jessica a few minutes later. "I think I may have found out who you are. I searched the Web for someone matching your description. There's a girl your age, that looks exactly like you, that just got engaged, but is rumored to have died. Her name is, or was, Jessica Moore."

At last some answers! Jessica thought to herself. She was glad that Maggie was looking to find answers for her. Otherwise, in the condition she was in, Jessica couldn't do it herself at least not right away. "Then I guess that is me since I am engaged. But I'm not dead. Who is my fiance'?" Even if she found out who her fiance' was, how would she contact him?

"His name is Sam Winchester. I managed to find a cell number, but I didn't get an answer." Maggie pulled up her laptop and showed Jessica the article on her and Sam, along with a picture of the two of them.

Jessica read the article carefully. Both her and Sam were students living on Campus at Stanford. Jessica found out that she was studying to be a chef and that Sam was studying to be a Lawyer. The happy couple had been dating for two years before Sam had proposed. Jessica studied the picture and recognized Sam's face, but couldn't exactly remember how they got together in the first place at that moment. Jessica examined Sam closely. He was handsome with longish dark hair, and brown eyes. He was also taller than her and looked like he was a kind person. "I wonder where he is and why he hasn't been looking for me?" asked Jessica.

"You don't know that he hasn't been," said Maggie. "After all, you're a long way from Stanford. I'll try to call him again." Maggie excused herself to the kitchen and dialed Sam's cell phone number.

Sam was still driving, so he tossed the phone to Dean. "Will you answer that?" he asked, turning a sharp curb.

"Ok sure thing", Dean grabbed the phone from Sam and answered it "Hello?" then a woman's voice came over the phone "My name is Margaret, I need to speak to Sam, its really important". Dean looked over at his brother "Okay, but he's busy driving right now, what's the problem?"

"This is concerning his girlfriend, she is alive". said Margaret. Dean immediately gave the phone to Sam "Margaret says Jess is alive, and she needs to speak with you." Meanwhile, Jessica waited in the livingroom while Margaret tried calling Sam. She sipped some of the hot cocoa Margaret gave her, and watched as the Snow started to fall outside.

"Sam?"

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"My name is Margaret Mcbride, but you can just call me Maggie. My dad found Jessica passed out in his front yard. She doesn't remember anything. I only found out who she was by doing some research. I figured that you would be looking for her."

"Of course I am!" Sam almost yelled, excited. His vision was true!

Maggie blinked. "Okay, calm down, buddy. She's safe. We're in the Smokies. Where are you?"

"On our way there."

"Okay, call me when you get to the foot of the mountains and I'll give you some directions." Maggie hung up and went into the living room. "Jessica? Sam was already on his way here when I called. You'll get to see him really soon."

Sam was already on his way to see her! Jessica was real excited, at least he really was looking for her.Jessica smiled and said "That's great, I can't wait to see him". Jessica felt bad she couldn't remember how they got together, but at least she recognized his picture with her in it. It was a start right? she thought to herself. Jessica sat back on the couch, she could sit up some now without feeling dizzy. She sat there twirling her curly hair and continued to watch the snow fall. She pulled the blanket completely around her.

"Snow witch is at it again," muttered David, coming downstairs and getting ready to go out the door.

Maggie stood up. "Dad, let me take of it. Stay here and make sure Jessica is safe, okay?" Maggie went over to the front door and grabbed her small back pack, and also took the silver curved dagger that David gave to her. "I'll be back, Jessica," she said, smiling. David gave her a concerned look before she went out.

Jessica had listened to their entire conversation. Snow Witch? what were these people? She looked over at David "What is a Snow Witch?" Jessica had grabbed a book from nearby and started reading it. Suddenly the power went out, and evil cackle was heard from outside. Scared, Jessica didn't know what to do. "David?"

"It's ok, Jessica. I'm right here. Nothing is going to harm you. Maggie's taking care of it. The Snow Witch is an evil woman that causes... well... a kind of eternal winter here. It is August, here you know. We shouldn't have snow. She, I don't know. She's not a good person. She's not even really a person."

At the sound of David's voice, Jessica knew she would be safe, it was as if his voice calmed her down right away. She began to feel tired again, so she decided to go back to sleep to forget about that horrible witch. Jessica wondered where Sam was, and what was taking him so long to get here? She hoped he didn't run into any trouble. They should be hearing from him soon. Jessica dozed off on her pillow.

Hours later, Sam and Dean were on their way to the top of the mountain when they passed by a harrassed looking young woman with black hair. She looked like she was on the verge of passing out and had blood all over her.

"What the?" asked Sam, stopping.

Margaret had just gotten through a rough battle with the Snow Witch. She had practically killed the evil witch using her only weapon she had taken with her. The curved dagger had done its job, but the Witch made certain she suffered some wounds and got some blood on her. Which was the witch's blood thought Margaret. She saw two young boys pull up in a 67' Impala and saw Sam's head poke out.

Margaret walked towards them. "Please take me back to the cabin. I'm Maggie. Jess is up there, I can direct you to it". she begged the boys.

"From the phone?" said Sam. He practically pushed Dean out the door to help Maggie inside the car.

"Thank you," said Maggie to Dean.

Jessica woke up again sometime later and all the power in the cabin had come back on and the snowing had stopped. Jessica stretched and yawned, and sat up once again wanting to believe what she had heard earlier, was just her imagination but it wasn't. Both Jessica and David heard a car pull up outside moments later, and two doors open up. Maggie still hadn't returned and both Jessica and David were worrying about her.

Dean helped Maggie out of the car just as David opened the cabin door. He noticed two young guys with her helping her to the door. Jessica hung back resting on the couch as David let the boys in.

Maggie coughed as Dean set her on the couch. "Dad, it's the Winchesters."

David smiled. "Sam and Dean? I knew your dad. Great man. Sam, I think we found your fiance."

"Jess?!" Sam asked, wide eyed, walking over to her like he didn't believe she was really there.

Jessica rose slowly from the couch a bit unsteady on her feet but she stood and smiled at Sam her long curly hair flowing behind her "Sam", she said recognizing the young man from the photo on the computer along with her picture. Jessica looked a bit bruised up, but otherwise looked fine and alive to Sam.She hugged him back to.

Dean shook David's hand glad to know that some thought their dad was great.

"Jess, do you remember anything at all?" Sam asked, hugging her tight, as if afraid she would vanish again.

Meanwhile, David, Maggie and Dean moved into the ktichen to give the couple some privacy.

Jessica shook her head no "I'm afraid I don't remember anything at this point. All I remember is waking up in David's back yard, and then I recognized your picture on a computer with mine, but I couldn't remember how we got together". she said. Jessica felt terrible as she said this to Sam.

"I'll tell you everything," Sam said and he did. He even told Jessica about his father and Dean, and what their family did.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Maggie flicked a knife in and out of its sheath, bored. David had gone to tend to the horses.

Jessica listened to everything Sam said and smiled as he talked about their first meeting, first date and how he had proposed to her. She was a bit surprised at what his family did, but she understood it was family business. "Sam, there is something else I have to tell you. I have a concussion, and I'm pregnant with your child".

"You're... you're pregnant?" said Sam, shocked. He hugged Jessica to him. "That's amazing. We're going to be parents. I mean, it'll be hard since we're still in school, but we can make it work."

Jessica hugged him back glad to be in his arms. He made her feel safe and sound. Looking up at him into his brown eyes Jessica nodded in agreement "Yeah, Are you sure this is okay and that its what you want Sam? I mean I don't want to hold you back from something, Are you sure we can make this work? I want the baby if you want it too", Jessica asked him. Jessica found it surprising that Sam was taking this extremely well and actually looked forward into being a dad.

"Of course, I love you, Jess," Sam replied kissing her.

Jessica kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. It felt so good just to kiss him! And there were sparks flying everywhere as they kissed. What Jess also didn't remember was that her and Sam were both known famous around campus for their heavy makeout sessions on Campus and during class. Whenever they were around each other, they just couldn't stop kissing. At that moment, Jess didn't want Sam to stop kissing, she just wanted him to keep doing it, and keep holding her.

Dean in the meantime stood in the doorway of the livingroom watching Sam and Jess kiss. He felt happy for his brother of course and glad Jess was alive. But this meant that Sam couldn't go with him to find Dad and to carry out their legacy. All of his devotion time would be with Jess, the baby and School. How would him and Sam be able to keep in touch and see each other? Dean decided not to disturb them, and went back into the kitchen he looked at Maggie "Do you um, have a drink and something to eat?"

Sam, getting a little carried away, laid Jessica down on the couch and began to make out with her, just like they used to.

"Beer good?" asked Maggie, bending down in the fridge and giving Dean a display of her good figure. Just as she straightened up, David called. "We're what?!" After a minute she said, "Okay, call me when you get a hotel." She handed a beer to Dean and sat down. "Better get comfortable. We're snowed in. The power should be going off at any minute. Dad called for help, but they won't be here for two days."

Jess was taken by surprise when Sam laid her down suddenly proceeding to make out further with her. And he had began to kiss her again while holding her still in his arms. Jessica didn't seem to mind since she knew they were already Engaged, in love, and making out like mad seemed so right about now. Jess trusted Sam, and began to makeout with him too enjoying every minute of it. She kissed him back more.

Dean checked out Maggie's figure just as he did with any woman who caught his eye or Interest. Maggie was cute, and he thought about asking her out. "Beer's fine. Snowed in? Ain't only August?"

"Yeah. I just got rid of a snow witch, so the weather's going to be out of control tonight, but it should clear up by tomorrow." Little known to Dean, Maggie was checking him out as well. He seemed interesting and he was definitely hot.

Dean was quickly running out of things to say to Maggie and felt like a complete idiot. Sam always knew how to communicate with women and Dean felt a bit stupid around them. "We uh, have some spare clothes in the car outside, but they are dirty and we'll need to wash them. But we do have a few extra clean ones. So, uh, what is it you do, besides studying to be a Doctor? I saw you with that silver dagger. Your a hunter too, right?" Dean always knew a hunter when he saw one. It was rare to find women hunters.

As Jess was making out with Sam, the power flickered, and all the power went out. Jessica let her hands explore him, and looked up at him "Looks like we're without power, how should we keep warm?" she asked Sam playfully of course in between kisses.

"I have an idea," Sam said, inviting himself into the guest room, while carrying Jessica. Looks like they found a way to get along without power just fine.

Maggie lit a few candles in the kitchen. "I am a doctor, and yes I'm a hunter as well. So is my dad... ever since my mom died, thanks to a werewolf." She sighed. "It's about to get damn cold."

Jessica giggled as Sam carried her to the guest bedroom. She liked his idea of how to get warm without power. "Sam, I'm glad you found me. How did you know where I was?" she asked him as he laid her down and got on top of her .

"Cold... I don't like the cold, I'm much more of a fall and summer guy myself". Dean shivered but he wondered if it was because of the cold or just being in the same room with Maggie. She made him shiver in a good way. "So, you seeing anyone?" Dean asked.

"I had a vision," said Sam. "I knew where you were and then Maggie called. It was like fate."

Maggie laughed. "No, I'm not. Last boyfriend I had was a year ago and I got out of that relationship as soon as he hit me. What about you?"

Jessica smiled "Its good to know you were out there looking for me and not thinking that I was dead. The Demons tricked you, Sam".

Dean looked at Maggie "Me? nah hadn't been involved with anyone serious since High School. Had some one night stands sure, but not anything that lasted to long. I've always been afraid of committment ever since mom died. Doesn't mean that I've stopped alltogether looking for love, I'm just waiting for the right girl". Dean hoped he didn't turn her off.

Sam and Jessica reunite, Dean and Maggie get closer, and Dean and Maggie deal with an difficult ghost.  
"That's sweet," Maggie said, as she rummaged around for a flashlight. She then checked the living room. "Sam and Jessica migrated, so I vote we start a fire to keep warm." She and Dean walked into the living room and after a few minutes had a roaring fire going. Maggie tossed Dean a blanket from the couch because she saw him shiver again.

Dean checked Maggie out more. "If we're going to stay here for two days, then I don't seem to mind it at all, as long as your going to be here protecting us", Dean began to flirt, hoping Maggie would flirt back . Then Dean could ask her out for lunch before him, Sam, and Jessica had to leave in a few days.Dean smiled even though he was wincing as the wound on his arm hurt him so bad. While fighting a vampire few days ago, Dean had a cut on his arm.

As they were making out and getting really heavy Jessica and Sam would every now and then, come up for air. "Sam? What were we like in College? Were we always like this?" asked Jessica. She was still trying to catch her breath. Sam looked so hot being on top of her with his bare chest.They now no longer had clothes on. And were both covered by thick blankets.

"Yeah, we were known for getting carried away at parties," Sam said, smiling. He embraced her. "I'm just so happy you're alive."

Maggie laughed until she noticed Dean wincing. "Dean, what happened to your arm? It's starting to bleed through your shirt." Maggie gently rolled up Dean's sleeve. "Let me get a wash cloth," she said. A few minutes later, she came back. "This is going to be cold," she warned him before she began to clean the wound. After Maggie was done, she put on some ointment to numb the pain and then wrapped the wound. "You need to let me check that before you leave." Maggie shivered. It was getting colder, and all the blankets were in the guest room where Sam and Jessica were. Maggie didn't want to interrupt them.

Jessica smiled back at Sam feeling content for the first time since before she went missing. "Me too. And it means that I get to be with you again. Sam, what are we going to tell everyone at Stanford how i'm still alive? They won't believe the whole Demon kidnapped me theory and that you guys saved me on account of that. We'll need to think up a story that's believable. I was thinking that you guys could be rewarded for saving me from a psycho killer or something". Jessica said as she snuggled against him closer.

Dean noticed Maggie was shivering so he invited her to come and share the blanket with him. It was big enough and thick enough "Come over here and share the blanket with me". he said."I got that wound when i was fighting some vampire the other night, I cut myself to draw the vampires towards us. Insane I know".

"We can just say that someone kidnapped you and then my brother and I found you and saved you," Sam replied.

Maggie snuggled up to Dean under the blanket. "It's not insane, that's what I would have done."

Jessica smiled at Sam even more "Now that is believable. Sam how did I ever get so lucky to find someone as great as you that would save me no matter what?"

Dean looked at Maggie "I'm so glad to have met someone who understands me besides Sam as a hunter. Maggie, when this storm is over, would you go out with me?" Dean was a bit afraid she would say no.

"I'm the one that was lucky to find you," Sam said.

Maggie smiled. "Sure. We can go out." Shivering, Maggie moved closer to Dean. "Jessica has been missing for a couple months. Sam's really lucky. I hope she'll be able to catch up in school, and Sam too."

Jessica snuggled up close to Sam even closer she looked up at him and even blushed. "I'd like to think we are meant to be together by fate. You believe in love at first sight, Sam?"

Dean held her closer "I'm sure they can work something out. The teacher could give Jessica homework to catch up, or she could sign up for another cooking course, or something." Dean told Maggie that Jessica wanted to be a chef. He was glad she agreed to go with him.

"I do," Sam said.

"I guess." Maggie got up to throw some more logs on the fire and quickly got back under the blanket with Dean. Maggie was always cold, and the power outage didn't help. She was still shivering.

Dean noticed Maggie was shivering, so he took off his leather jacket, wrapped it around her, then put his arms around her hoping she wouldn't pull away, and pulled her closer to him holding her in his arms. Maggie didn't pull away. It felt nice to hold a woman again, Dean thought. It had been so long since he actually had a girlfriend. Maybe Maggie could be just the one he was looking for. Strong, Independant, A Doctor, A hunter, qualitys Dean loved in a woman. And she was very intelligent and beautiful. Dean never had these strong feelings with anyone he had met before. Dean fell asleep holding Maggie.

Jessica breathed in Sam's cologne and suddenly thought to herself. "Sam, I missed two months of School, how am I ever going to get caught up?"

"You can start the semester over. I missed two months as well. I've been hunting with Dean ever since I thought you died. We can just go back and sign up. I'm sure that we can talk to the counselors and they'll help us out." Sam closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

During the middle of the night, Maggie felt a sudden chill... not a weather chill, more like a ghost chill. She opened her eyes and saw a young man standing over her and Dean. "You can't let go of me, Mags. I won't let him take you from me. Even from the grave, you're mine. I'll haunt you will you die, and then we can finally be together."

Maggie stared up into the man's cold grey eyes. "You're dead, Paul, and you have no power here." Paul soon vanished, but not before laughing. Maggie laid back down by Dean, puzzled. As soon as Paul had started appearing, Maggie had gone to the cemetary to salt and burn his bones. Even after salting and burning... Paul hadn't moved on. Maggie had no idea how to get rid of him, and that scared her. She got up after a few minutes and put some more logs on the fire, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep at all the rest of the night.

Jessica fell asleep not too long after Sam did at first she had been unable to sleep. She thought about the Demons who had taken her as Sam had discribed to her. She hoped they wouldn't come back. It was scary being dragged into the darkness into some other dimension she had no power over. Jess just hoped whoever took her the guys knew who and what they were dealing with, she soon fell asleep her head resting on Sam's chest.

The next day the snow had stopped and there was at least 5 inches on the ground.  
The power was still off, but at least they had some sunlight. Jessica had gotten up early, and was pacing back and forth still worried that the Demons would try to come back and go for seconds with her. Now that Jessica knew she was a hunter's girlfriend, and fiance' she knew it wouldn't be easy being the love of Sam's life. Demons would always be after his family, but Jessica knew she loved Sam so very much, that she was willing to face everything with him, good or bad.

But still, Jessica had a very bad feeling, that something bad was going to happen, and she didn't know how the four of them were going to stop it. She sighed as she joined Sam back in bed.

Maggie, meanwhile, sat away from Dean, worried about what Paul was up to. She liked Dean, and she didn't want a ghost to make Dean's life hell. She shivered as she poked at the fire making the flames jump higher. Glancing back at Dean, Maggie saw he was still asleep.

Hours passed, and Dean finally awoke around noon. The Dreams he had last night, were still flat out weird, he kept dreaming about Dad, and wondered where him and Sam's Dad might be. Dean noticed Maggie was no longer in his arms, and he wondered what that was all about. Last night she seemd content to be with him. Getting up, he walked to the kitchen "You sleep well last night?" he asked her. It was then Dean noticed the look in her eyes. Maggie barely slept any last night it looked.

Jessica woke back up around noon also stirring against Sam to try to nudge him awake. Jessica wanted to bet that in Sam's mind, he must be dreaming all this, that she was alive. Jessica wanted to show him that yes, she was still alive. She saw his brown eyes open and look into hers and she smiled trying to hide her worrying thoughts "Good afternoon, Sam". she said.

"Jess," sighed Sam, hugging her close. "I was almost afraid to wake up."

Maggie looked away from Dean, trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears. "I actually slept better than I have in years... until I woke up to an unexpected visitor."

Dean raised an eyebrow "An unexpected visitor. May I ask who? I could probably help you with this problem." Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge, then got a cup full of ice and poured it. He looked at Maggie and urged him to go on.

Jessica smiled at Sam some more "Your not dreaming Sammmy. I'm really here. But, I have a bad feeling the Demons will be back. I had a vision that they would last night, Sam". Jess seemed terrified.

"If they do come back, we'll take care of it. Dean, Maggie and I can handle anything that comes at us."

"Remember the abusive guy I told you about? He died in a car crash, chasing me. His spirit started showing up about a year ago. I went to the grave, did the usual salt and burn... but it didn't work. Nothing has worked. I can't get rid of him and it really bothers me," Maggie sighed and wrapped Dean's jacket tighter around her body. "Do you want this back?" she asked, motioning to the jacket.

Dean looked at her "You can have it for now, but I may need it back later. Me and Sam could probably help you with your problem, we have dad's journal with us, and it tells us how to kill and get rid of anything". he reassured her. "Why did you leave my side last night, was I moving too fast?"

Jessica looked at Sam and said "Thank you Sam. I just hope they don't come back. You just now found me and found out about the baby. And we're destined to be together". she snuggled closer to him "I just want to remain in your arms.  
she said.

"No, Dean, not at all. I just... I didn't want Paul to hurt you. For all I know, he's watching now. I can feel how angry he --" Maggie got cut off as she was slammed into the stove.

Paul appeared, standing over her. He was getting stronger and no one could explain why. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?!" Paul grabbed Maggie and pulled her up roughly by the shoulders. Maggie desperately glanced around for iron, salt, anything to ward him off. Paul pushed her back against the counter, not even noticing that a knife went into her side. Maggie screamed in shock and pain and Paul let go, but not before throwing a knife at Dean.

"Whoa!!" shouted Dean trying to think of a way to about getting Paul off of Maggie.  
"You don't own her man, she can see whom she wants-" before Dean could finish his sentence, the man threw a sharp blade knife at him.Dean tried to duck out of the way, but then the knife stabbed him in the stomach catching him off guard. Dean staggard backwards, looking at Maggie helplessly, then fell to the floor gurgling.  
"Maggie", Dean said clinging onto his life.

Jess was laying next to Sam when she heard the voices calling her. The same voices that whispered to her the first night she was taken. Jessica shot up, and shook Sam awake "Sam! there back to get me please don't let them take me!" several Demons entered the room in human form to try to take Jessica.

Before anyone could move, Sam was up in his bed and shooting at all the demons with a gun. He threw daggers, knives, whatever he could get at, not caring that he was killing the humans that the demons were inhabiting. They were not going to take Jess, not again. "BACK OFF!" yelled Sam, and a white light flashed and every demon was gone. It was just Sam and Jessica again. Sam embraced Jessica, holding her close and comforting her.

"DEAN!" yelled Maggie, running through Paul and over to Dean. "SAM, HELP!" she yelled.

Sam grabbed Jessica's hand and went into the kitchen with her. His eyes went wide. First Jessica and now his brother? What the hell were the demons playing at?

Paul caught sight of Sam and started to panic. He instantly vanished.

Jessica had been so scared when the Demons came for her. But before they could even touch her, Sam destroyed them with everything he had as far as weapons. He had saved her life. Jessica was impressed on how he knew to take out demons like that. She suddenly gained a whole new respect for Sam and his brother and for what they did. They were practically Heros, not just soldiers. After the terrible ordeal was over, Jessica had cried into his chest and let him hold her. Now they were in the Kitchen and saw Dean lieing on the floor. Jessica stood next to Sam shocked. She hoped Sam could save him too.

Dean gurgled out more blood "Sam, you need to take care of Jess, and find Dad", he caughed. Dean thought he was going to die and would never get to see Maggie again "Maggie, I love you", he caughed up.

Maggie sank down next to Dean in shock. She began to cry as she pulled his torso into her lap, cradling him in her arms.

Sam kneeled down by Dean. "You won't die, Dean. It's not your time." That said, the wound in Dean's stomach suddenly healed and Sam fainted.

Dean woke up and looked around " Anyone miss me?"

Jessica rushed over to Sam "Sam? Are you ok?" she waited for him to wake up and shook him.

Maggie, meanwhile, hit Dean in the shoulder and then hugged him. She then got up and went over to Sam. "Don't move him. Elevate his feet," she told Dean. She got a cold compress and put it on Sam's forehead. After about ten minutes, he woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Jess looked at Sam and held his hand "Dean almost died on us, but you brought him back by healing him then passed out. You also saved me from a bunch of Demons from trying to take me again. " Jess told him hoping he didn't suffer from any memory loss and that he remembered everything.

"How did I heal him?" asked Sam, confused. He thought that the only powers he had were visions.

Maggie smiled and then went into the living room, hoping to warm the house with the fire. They were running out of wood and she hoped the blizzard would stop soon. Laying down next to the roaring fire, Maggie wondered why Dean had said he loved her.

Jessica explained it to him more to where he could understand "You rushed to his side, placed his hand on his wound and this light came over us, when the light was gone, so was Dean's wound. You simply told him it wasn't his time to die. Sam, you have the power to heal! Which means, your a God". Jessica took his hand and held it.

Dean decided to leave the couple alone and join Maggie by the fire. He saw she was thinking. "Something on your mind, Maggie?" he asked looking at her.

"How? I don't understand why I have these powers all of a sudden," Sam said.

Maggie hugged her knees to her chest and looked up at Dean. "Oh, you know just the blizzard, and the power and the cold, oh and why did you tell me you love me?"

"We'll do more research about your powers later. For right now, I would say that your a demi-God. Not really a demon, but someone with powers like a God." Jessica had done her fair share of studying up on the supernatural and things that she normally wouldn't talk about to a normal person because she believes they would think she's crazy. Jessica continues "I think you have all these powers because your destined to do great things with them".

Dean smiled at Maggie "Because I just do love you. I normally don't fall for the first girl I see or the third, but, there's just something that is special about you, and that draws me to you. I can't explain it, but uh I do love you", Dean's attention turned to the snow and realized it had stopped snowing. "Its stopped snowing! You know what, I hadn't been sledding in a long time, and it would be a waste not to go play out in the snow. What does everyone say?"

Jessica looked at Dean "Sledding down a mountain could be dangerous Dean. What if you break something?"

Dean smirked at Jessica "Didn't Sam tell you? I live for danger!" he said. WIth that said, Jessica rolled her eyes. Jessica thought about getting her hair cut shorter, since it had grown so long in the past months. It got harder to wash her hair, and plus, it had too many tangles in it.

"Sledding sounds like a great idea..." Maggie said, going to a closet and pulling out two sleds. "Race you," she said to Dean; she was already halfway out the door.

Dean looked at her grinning, and raced her runnning a whole lot fast than her and made it outside. "Watch a pro on how he does this", he instructed Maggie and got into a sitting position. Dean rocked, then away he went "This is fun wahoooooooo!" Dean sled down the mountain.

Jessica helped Sam over to the couch and excused herself to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath, and get freshened up. Since Jessica was staying a bit longer at Maggie's she had borrowed her clothing. Jess took a relaxing bath and dryed her hair. Next, she saw a pair of sharp scissors and grabbed them, and began to cut her long curly blonde hair. Jessica cut it shoulder length and in layers. Then she smoothed it out with a straightener, dyed her hair a honeyblonde color, then rinsed and blow dryed again. Glancing in the mirror, Jessica saw it was different, but she liked it. Jessica hoped that Sam was going to like her new look. She applied some lipgloss and a little blush she had just finished, when Sam opened the bathroom door "Hi Sammy", she said looking at him. Jessica was wearing a light pink turtleneck sweater and a pair of Jeans.

"Hey," said Sam, smiling.

Maggie got down the mountain at the same time as Dean, rolling off her sled and landing directly on top of him. "Hi, Dean," she laughed.

Jessica smiled at Sam back "So, what do you think of the new look? A bit too much?" she really hoped Sam liked it.

Dean looked up at Maggie "Hi to you too", he said noticing they were only inches away from kissing. Dean leaned forward to kiss her.

"I love it," Sam said, hugging her. "Where did the dye come from?"

Maggie kissed Dean and was surprised when he took control, rolling so that he was on top.

"Maggie had plenty of hair dye down on the bottom cabinet.So I asked her if I could use one of them". Jessica hugged Sam back. "I'm glad you like it.

Dean kissed her back deeply, breathing in her signature scent, Lilacs, and enjoyed the kiss. The love between them was strong, and Dean loved her more than anyone else he ever met.

Maggie enjoyed kissing Dean, until she remembered she was being pushed into snow. Taking one of her hands away from Dean's hair, she grabbed a fistful of snow and put it down Dean's shirt. "I'm cold, are you?" she laughed.

"Yeah, very cold indeed", said Dean, then he let out a yelp when Maggie put snow down his shirt. "How Dare you!" then Dean started a big snow ball fight with her.

Jessica hugged Sam "So, when do we go back to stanford? Are we going to live in the same dorm, or what?" she sat in his lap.

"We can," Sam said. His expression suddenly became serious. "You know... I ... I got so caught up in you being back that I forgot about Dean. He needs someone to hunt with him. It's too dangerous to let him go by himself. We just fixed that huge rift between us that had been there since I left for Stanford." Sam looked away. What the hell was he going to do?

Maggie giggled as she ran away from Dean, starting up the hill to get away from all the snow.

Jessica just sighed. She should have known that her being back wasn't going to be easy. Here she was wanting to continue her life with Sam, and was expecting his baby, and now he might have to go off to hunt with Dean again. Jessica had a problem with that, since last time he went, the Demon had kidnapped her. Jessica looked at Sam, she wanted him to always be with her and to help raise their kid, heck, she even wanted to get married. "So, this means once I'm back at Stanford, your not staying? and you'll be gone with Dean for good? Sam! I'm pregnant with your kid, and I'm engaged to get married. How can we do all that, if you stay gone with Dean all the time, and I never get to see you?" Jessica started to get upset.

Dean smiled too and followed her up towards the Cabin "That was fun. I can't remember the last time I had fun like that".

"Me either," laughed Maggie. She reached over and grabbed Dean's hand, holding it in hers.

"Jess! I thought you died! Do you have any idea what that did to me? Dean saved me. I would have died in that fire where I thought you were if he hadn't pulled me out. I just have to figure out what I'm going to tell him... I don't want him to die because I'm not with him. Plus, our father is missing. We have to find him."

Jessica listened and tried to understand. She didn't want to be the reason for keeping Sam and Dean apart. But she also didn't want her and Sam to drift apart either, not when they just found each other again. "Sam, I'm trying to understand. But, what's going to happen to us? If I go back to Stanford, them Demons could come for me again when your not there. It's what they did last time. Sam, I want us to be together and to get married! I thought that was what you wanted to". her eyes started to mist over. Being pregnant was making her sensitive.

Dean and Maggie held hands as they walked to the Cabin. Dean was happy to have met Maggie maybe they could work on some cases together, Dean thought.

"It is," said Sam; he hugged Jessica to him. They sat in silence for a moment. His eyes lit up suddenly. "I have a brillant idea. Dean can get an apartment off campus, or maybe the three of us can get a house. And Dad... we'll have to look for him after you have the baby... but you could come with us.

Maggie sat on the porch and smiled sadly. "Dean, what's going to happen to us? I mean, where are you going after this? I got a job offer to teach at Stanford... there have been some weird things going on at the campus that I wanted to check out, so I took the job."

"Us three living in a house sounds like a brilliant idea", said Jessica agreeing. "Maybe Maggie can move in with us, she got a job to teach at Stanford most recently". Jessica smiled again "Sam, I'm so glad that you still want to be with me and want me to come with you to help you look for your dad. I thought there for a minute you were going to say that we don't need to be together".

Dean looked at her "Well, since your heading to Stanford, so is Sam and Jess, and I have no place I really call home, was thinking the four of us could get a place together". said Dean suddenly coming up with an idea. He liked Maggie and plus, he wanted to keep things good and solid between him and Sam.

"Of course not!" Sam exclaimed. "I just didn't want to leave Dean out in the cold."

Maggie nodded. "Maybe." She yawned and stretched on the porch.

Jessica snuggled against Sam tighter "I guess this pregnancy is making me super sensitive against some issues. Sorry Sam. But, it is understandable if you don't want to leave Dean out in the cold.Your such a great brother and boyfriend, did you know that?" Jessica purred in his ear as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

Dean looked around the surroundings "This is a great place you and your dad have here. I've always liked the mountains and log cabins". He soon joined her on the porch sitting beside her.

"It's fine, I understand. You know I would never leave you."

"Me too," replied Maggie. "I grew up here, so I come back every chance I get. If I had the choice, I would live out here instead of in the city."

Jessica played with his hair a bit "I know you wouldn't Sam. Your such a great boyfriend and you care about me alot. Why don't I make us some sandwiches? unless you wanna make out some more". she said to him grinning.

Dean "So, when we go back in there, we can tell them your my girlfriend, right?And that we're a couple now?" Dean wanted to make things official.

Sam grinned and kissed Jessica.

"Uh, yeah. We can. We still need to figure out what we're going to do about Paul though." Maggie motioned to where Paul was standing a few feet away, watching them.

They kissed for awhile and then suddenly Jessica said "You know what, let's make them sandwiches, I'm sure your hungry, as well as me and the baby and we got to eat, then kiss more later". she grinned at Sam knowing this would drive him nuts.

Dean paused and looked towards Paul "we'll figure out something, Dad should have the answers in his Journal". 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Jessica move back to Standford and enroll back in their classes. Dean and Maggie soon follow. Sam and Jessica also go to a welcome home party.  
"Not cool," pouted Sam.

Maggie nodded, but still looked worriedly at Paul, who grinned and waved before dissapearing. She moved so that she was farther away from Dean. She didn't want him getting hurt again.

Jessica grinned at Sam some more and went to make them sandwiches. Jessica fixed them turkey and ham with cheese, lettuce and tomatoe sub sandwiches with the fresh bread Maggie had gotten few nights ago. Jessica added pickles with their sandwiches and brought the sandwiches to the kitchen table she saw Sam's pout and thought he looked cute with it. "Aw Sam, you look so adorable! Its okay, we can make out more after we're done eating". Jess handed him his plate.

Dean sighed as he watched Maggie retreat back to where she was earlier, afraid to get anywhere near him when Paul was around. Dean thought Maggie should stand up to Paul and tell him she didn't like being bullied and tell him she was free to date whomever she wanted. "Or maybe we should wait and tell everyone because you really need to stand up to Paul and tell him he can't run your life anymore because he is dead. That might be the reason why he sticks around, because he thinks he still has control over you, and you let him". Dean started to go inside, smelling food.

"No, you idiot, it's because he's dead that he can move faster and he's stronger than he was life. He's an invincible ghost, but that doesn't matter to you does it because you're head is stuck so far up your ass you can't see anything!" A frustrated Maggie yelled at Dean before she started to walk over to the frozen lake. Where did Dean get off thinking he knew everything about her? Of course he didn't know why she couldn't get rid of Paul because Dean had never dealt with anything like him.

Dean grabbed and pulled her back "You might not want to walk over that lake because things are starting to melt. " Dean pointed at the snow and ice melting off the trees and ground. "Plus the ice may crack, and we can't have you falling in the water and your dad getting his shotgun out on me when he comes back. Lets go inside, grab some lunch, and then see what me and Sam can come up with on how to destroy Paul. I was just being helpful ", said Dean "I'm only saying what I see in my eyes."

Jessica and Sam both ate their sandwiches and pickles. "Sam? when are we leaving to go back to Stanford?" Jessica knew she had to email Carrie soon when the power came back on so that Carrie and their other friends would know about them coming home.

"I guess as soon as the power comes on, so that we can charge my phone and call Stanford to make sure that the counselors will help us out."

"Well you're wrong! And I'm not walking over it!" Maggie jerked away from Dean and sat beside the bank of the lake.

Dean sighed wishing Maggie would get over being mad at him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said, okay? I don't want you to remain mad at me, because me, Sam, and Jess will be leaving soon once the power comes on". When she didn't say anything else to him, Dean left her alone and went inside. He never understood women and that was why most of the time he didn't bother with relationships.

"Sam, I feel bad that I can't remember most things right now. I mean what will I tell my friends back in college if I can't remember how we met?" Jessica said meaning how her and her friends met.

"You'll figure it out eventually and I'm sure that everyone will be more than happy to help you remember."

David eventually came back and sat down by his daughter. "So you're leaving in a a couple hours?" Maggie nodded and the two spent the next hour talking.

Dean came inside and saw that Jessica and Sam were inside talking. "Jessica, can you make me a sandwich?" Dean asked her politely trying to hide the bad mood he was in.  
Jessica looked at Dean "Of course Dean, what do you want?"

"Ham, turkey, and cheese". Dean sat next to Sam on the other side. He should have known he would only screw things up with Maggie. He saw Sam give him a concerned look. IT simply asked what happened?

Dean looked at his brother "Things were going fine between Maggie and Me and then I screwed everything up like always". he then paused "I wasn't trying to upset her any".

"Just apologize," Sam said, folding his arms.

Dean looked at Sam "I already have apoligized right before I walked in. And I told her we'd be leaving in a few hours. She wouldn't even look at me Sam. So I just gave up. I figured if I gave her some space, she might speak to me again even so,  
I'm not counting on it. I'm going to go do our laundry then I'm going to go pack" Dean finished his sandwich, downed his drink, and went to go do him, and Sam's clothes.

As Dean did the laundry, he noticed Maggie hadn't yet walked back in. He thought to himself. I've already apoligized! Gees what more can I do? I was only trying to be helpful. Dean reminded himself not to ever be helpful again to Maggie.

Maggie watched David get up and sigh. "After I get rid of Paul, I won't be able to come back. I'll have crossed over." Maggie nodded. David kissed Maggie on the head. "I'll be looking out for you," he said and then he called for Paul. The two began to fight when all of a sudden, both seemed to explode in a flood of light. Maggie hugged her knees to her chest and stayed that way for a few minutes. After attempting to dry her eyes, she got up and walked inside.

After Dean had done the laundry and packed, he decided to go to the store and get a dozen of roses for Maggie and a teddy bear and he was going to say I'm sorry again. Dean felt like a jerk for the way he had talked to Maggie. But he was never good at relationships. And he was new to this one. The power eventually came on, and Sam and Jessica were in the other room, packing as well. Dean heard the door shut and wondered when was the right time to approach Maggie. So he waited to see if she came into his bedroom. After sighing, he decided to speak to her, he wasn't good like Sam with the sentimental stuff, but he decided to take his advice to get her roses and to apoligize again for being a jerk.

"Maggie, I'm really sorry for the way I acted earlier. I really like what we have, and I was hoping that you'd forgive me". Dean looked at her.

Maggie turned to Dean, her eyes still tearing up. "It's okay, Dean." She too was packing in her room. She was upset about David leaving, sure, he had been dead and a ghost, but it was comforting to have her father around.

Dean sighed with relief and was glad she forgave him he handed her the roses "I got you these thought you might like them, is everything ok? where is David?" he asked.

Jessica finished packing and watched Sam as he went online to sign them up for more courses. Jessica went over to sit in his lap "Can you contact Carrie for me?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," Sam reached over and grabbed his cell. "Do you want to talk to her or do you want me to?"

Maggie burst into tears. "Dad's gone. He was a ghost the whole time, Dean. He got rid of Paul and then he crossed over."

"I'll talk to her, she should hear it from me that I'm alive, but you can dial her number since I don't remember it". said Jessica and remained on his lap. She watched as Sam dialed her number.

Dean felt bad for Maggie. He knew what it was like to lose a parent since he lost his mother at such a young age and barely remembered her. He remembered some things about her like she smelled great, had a kind voice, and loved her sons very much. "I'm sorry to hear that. When did your dad die, and what did he die of? I know what its like to lose a parent". Dean held Maggie in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

Maggie held onto Dean. "He died about a year ago and my mom died when I was three. Dad was killed in a hunting accident with the golden-eyed demon."

Dean grimaced in anger so the Golden Eyed Demon was striking more families than just him and Sam's. "The Golden Eyed Demon is the same Demon that killed my mother 22 years ago, and the same one that kidnapped Jessica and tricked Sam into believing his fiance' died. That Demon has to be stopped, I believe he's behind the dissapearance of dad, too".

"He's the one that killed my mother as well," said Maggie quietly.

Jessica in the meantime, got in touch with Carrie after several rings

"Hello?" said a voice sleepily on the phone it sounded like Carrie had fallen asleep from studying most likely thought Jessica.

"Carrie? Its me Jessica, I know this is going to sound weird to you, but, I'm alive and Sam is with me and we're at a cabin in the North Carolina mountains", Jessica hadn't even finished when Carrie started squealing really loud so loud, Jessica had to move the phone away from her ear.

"Your alive?! Oh my God! How? and when are you coming back to Stanford?" asked Carrie she sounded wide awake now. The volume was up loud and Sam could hear Carrie's voice.

Jessica told her that she had been kidnapped by some psycho killer and that Sam and Dean found her and saved her life. It was basically true, Sam and Dean did practically save her life they had found her and Sam saved her from another Demon attack only she couldn't mention the word Demon because people would think she's insane. "Well, we need to throw you both a welcome home party then, i need to get the party favors tomorrow. "

"I'll see you back in Stanford tonight, we're leaving here, shortly", said Jess. The two girls talked awhile and eventually hung up.

Sam smiled, listening to the old friends talk. He wondered if he could get used to being a normal guy again. And his father... what in the hell had happened to John Winchester?

2 hours later, they were back in Stanford. Jessica slept throughout the entire car ride except for when they stopped somewhere to eat. They had stopped at a diner, since it would be too late to eat once they reached the dorms. Dean dropped Maggie, and Sam and Jessica off at separate places once they had a place to stay. Jessica and Sam was allowed another dorm, and Maggie bought a house nearby. Dean drove to the apartment he'd be staying in two miles down the road.

Once Sam had opened the door Jessica looked around their new apartment. "It'so good to be home". she said tiredly. She sat down on the couch.

Sam nodded, sitting down by Jessica. He yawned, tired from the long drive. He pulled Jessica into his lap. "Are you hungry or just tired?"

Maggie, meanwhile, having just unpacked in her house, got bored and walked next door to Dean's apartment. She knocked on the door and when he answered, she hugged him. "Hey," she grinned.

"I'm both hungry and tired, I want you to cook me something and then carry me to bed", said Jessica.

Dean hugged Maggie back surprised to see her "Hey, I suppose your not mad at me anymore", he teased and hugged her back.

Sam laughed and sat Jessica down on the couch. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Shut up," said Maggie, playfully hitting Dean in the shoulder. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Fix me some sausage, eggs and butter toast", said Jessica dreaming up a scrumptious breakfast meal up in her head. Being made her more hungry than ever.  
"Add bacon to that, too".

Dean raised an eyebrow at Maggie "You want me to entertain you, how?" Dean wondered what Maggie was up to.

Sam went into the kitchen, remembering that they hand't gone shopping yet. "Jess, little problem. We have to go grocery shopping."

Maggie shrugged, and went inside, sitting on Dean's couch.

Jessica walked over noticing the fridge was also empty "Oops. Then I guess we need to go to the store then, there's a small grocery store just down the street from here, plus, we could use the walk". she stretched.

Dean closed the door and walked over to Maggie and took her in his arms "I do know how to do this", he said and began to kiss her.

Sam nodded and held Jessica's hand as they walked to the store.

Maggie grinned and kissed Dean back; this wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but it was a nice surprise.

Jessica smiled happy that her and Sam were reunited and the fact both him and Dean found her was just fate. They enjoyed the walk to the store together holding one another's hand. They gathered up enough groceries inside the store for the following week. Inside, they ran into some of the people they knew who welcomed them back to campus and were happy to see Jessica alive. When they got back to the dorm, Jessica spotted a short redhead wearing denim shorts and a blue tank top. "I heard the two of you were back, but I wanted to see for myself!" Carrie squealed when she saw Jessica and hugged her.

Jessica startled a bit, hugged her friend thinking this must be Carrie "YOu must be Carrie, " said Jessica recognizing her voice from the phone "Of course its me, who else would it be?" Obviously, Carrie didn't know about Jessica's memory loss.

Dean and Maggie kissed awhile then Dean pulled back "As far as for entertainment, we could go rent a movie get a pizza and just relax here if that's okay with you". He played with Maggie's dark curls.

"Jess has amnesia, Carrie," Sam said quietly.

Maggie leaned back against Dean. "That sounds great."

"Oh, I see", said Carrie also toning her voice down a bit. "Don't worry about it, Sam and I will do everything we can to get your memory back." Carrie assured her.  
Jessica smiled at her glad to have such a great friend. "So, I was wondering, would you two be interested in going to a party tomorrow? Its a welcome home party for the two of you and you can bring guests if you want".

"Sounds fine with me how bout you, Sam?" asked Jessica.

So Dean and Maggie rented a few movies, and Dean wounded up ordering pizza. It was easy to order, because him and Maggie liked the same toppings. "So, you got you a house already?" he asked.

"Sounds great, we can invite Maggie and Dean."

"Yeah, I bought it as soon as I found out about the job. I need to move around some furniture and unpack though, "Maggie said.

Jessica "I'm up for a party anytime" she told Carrie.

Dean began to look at his apartment "I hate my apartment, to me its a dump, but its cool to be out on my own".

Maggie was quiet for a minute. "You could always stay with me," she said after a while.

Dean looked at her "Your serious, you want me to move in with you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Everyone goes crazy on Standford murder sprees. But what happens when they don't remember what happened? Sam and Dean must find what's causing them.  
Kelly Clarkson makes a special guest appearance in this story not in real life on the show.

"Well, I mean, you hate your apartment, and I have room, so.. nevermind," sighed Maggie, her face going red. She went to the kitchen to get a beer, embarrassed.

Dean joined her in the kitchen and saw her embarassed look. "It's nothing to be embarassed. I'm just surprised you even asked me to move in with you. I'd like to move in with you, it would be better than living in this one room apartment". he hugged her to him.

Maggie smiled and hugged Dean back. "Good."

Dean hugged her back in return. "It'll be fun and interesting moving in together, maybe you could watch my back, and keep me from getting into trouble. He grinned.

Maggie hopped up onto the counter and sat down. "Or maybe I could get you into trouble," she said, wrapping her legs around Dean's waist and pulling him to her.

"Oh yeah, you getting me into trouble? I'd like to see that. What all would you do?"he asked. Dean like how she had him straddled to her unable to move. Dean really loved Maggie and found her too hard to resist. She was so beautiful with her dark hair and Green eyes.

"So, what has been happening with Stanford's famous couple? Anything new?" asked Carrie perched now on a kitchen counter top. Jessica exchanged a look with Sam figuring it was okay to tell her. "We're expecting a baby. I'm pregnant and its's Sam's".

"You got to be kidding me! Wow! how far along?" she asked Jessica. Jessica looked at her friend "I'm not sure few weeks is what my friend Maggie said".

Carrie squealed "I'm so happy for you too!" She hugged them both "Sam, have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you?" she teased.

"Maybe you got shorter," laughed Sam.

Maggie pulled Dean closer and kissed him and then took off his shirt. "Starts with that," she teased and then hopped off the counter, walking to Dean's bedroom.

"keep growing any taller, and you'll be bigfoot. And I'm not short!" said Carrie.

Dean smiled and then followed her in the bedroom "So, you want to sleep with me?"

"What do you think?" asked Maggie, standing with her arms folded.

"Yeah, you are!" exclaimed Sam.

Jessica laughed watching as Carrie moved closer to Sam. Carrie reached up to his middle, not quite to his chest and their noses barely touching. Yet, still Carrie remained tough "I'm not short! You just keep getting taller, we need to get something to make you stop growing! And, you can't prove that I'm short". Carrie playfully shoved Sam starting to walk away.

Dean then grinned. Finally, a woman who wanted to have her way with him! Dean jumped into the bed and laid beside her "I"m game, you can use me anyway you like" he said flirting.

Maggie grinned and straddled Dean. She began to tease him and slowly drove him crazy until she finally gave him what he wanted. Afterwards, she rolled off of Dean and laid beside him, grinning as she watched him try to catch his breath.

Sam just grinned and picked Carrie up, heaving her over his shoulders. "Short!"

Dean looked at her and grinned some more enjoying the way Maggie was loving him.She was a great lover in every way and knew just exactly how to get him aroused. Dean began have trouble breathing in the end catching his breath "That was totally awesome!"

Carrie squealed as Sam picked her up catching her totally offguard right in front of Jessica. Jessica watched slightly just a tad bit jealous that Sam was giving most of his attention to Carrie just to prove a silly point. "Okay, I'm short, I get it", said Carrie her heart pounding. Her feet were no longer touching the floor and it felt great to be in Sam's arms.

Sam set Carrie down and then hugged Jessica to him, kissing the top of her head.

Maggie laughed. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Jessica smiled at Sam glad that all of his attention wasn't completely on Carrie and that he hugged her and kissed her. Sam always made her feel wanted and safe. Jessica hugged him back snuggling up to his chest.

"Ah, I can't believe you did that, Sam! Anyway, it's getting late and I need to go grab extra party stuff for tomorrow as far as food goes. See you two at the party tomorrow!" she said and was soon out the door knowing she should give Sam and Jessica their space. Carrie knew that Sam belonged to Jessica forever, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. "I love you, Sam". Jessica said soon after Carrie had left.

"You know, we could always go another round or two, once I catch my breath", Dean couldn't believe how this girl made him feel. Maggie made him feel great.

"I love you too," Sam smiled.

Maggie grinned impishly. "I don't know, you seem pretty out of shape, Dean. I don't know if you can go another round."

Dean looked at her "Maybe your right, there's always tomorrow when we could do this again. That really wore me out, you were awesome Maggie".

The next day.  
Sam, Jessica, Dean and Maggie were invited to Sam and Jessica's welcome home party. Almost everyone who knew Sam and Jess were at the party congratulating on the couple for being back, on the pregnancy too.Jessica let Sam and Dean do most of the talking about how they found her and Maggie too,  
since she helped nursed her.Jessica looked at Sam and told him to go ahead and tell them what all had happened.

Sam told everyone the story of a mental patient kidnapping Jessica and planning to kill her. He told them how Maggie's father, David, scared the kidnapper off and Maggie had called Sam and Dean. "And that's how it happened," Sam said, taking a sip of his beer.

Everyone clapped at Sam, Dean and Maggie's heroic rescue of Jessica. One of the students named Tammy, a pretty african emerican asked Sam "Sam, so what is in store for you and Jess now? Are you two still a couple, and will you both be going back to Stanford and still be getting married? And, is it true, Jess is pregnant?"

Dean looked around the lounge they were in and all the students who crowded around Sam and Jessica. He was surprised at how many friends his brother and his fiance' had made while they were at collage. And most of all surprised at the influence that Sam had made on younger students like him and Jessica. Dean watched as Jess sat down in Sam's lap like they used to in collage she leaned against his shoulder.

"It's all true," Sam said.

Maggie sat close to Dean, feeling a little out of place, after all... she was a teacher, technically...and at a student party. Boy, would they all be surprised when they found out on Monday.

Carrie just then got up on the stage in the lounge and was trying to calm down the excited crowd of friends of Sam's and Jessica's "Alright everyone please return to your seats and give the couple some time to breath. I've manage to come up with some entertainment tonight. I was going to have nickelback come perform for Sam and Jess but the band had another gig to do tonight so I contacted Kelly Clarkson to entertain us instead since she is Jess's favorite singer. Everyone please welcome, Kelly Clarkson!" she said in her announcer's voice.

Kelly Clarkson appeared with her long wavy brown hair past her shoulders smiling at the crowd as sober started up she had planned to sing some of her new songs in the lounge. She wore a silver sparky short dress, and matching boots and fake smoke appeared on the stage.

and i don't know this could break my heart or save me nothing's real, until you let go completely So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saying, so here I go with all my fears weighing on me

Sam smiled, holding Jess to him, glad she was enjoying the party.  
Jessica looked at Sam back smiling to. She was glad they could finally be happy, go back to school be with friends. Jessica thought Carrie had outdone herself with the party and for bringing Kelly Clarkson to the lounge. Some people had already gathered onto the Dance floor all except for them just yet. Jessica hoped Sam asked her to dance not that she didn't mind staying safe in his arms all night like this.

Dean looked over at Maggie who seemed a bit out of place in the whole crowd, asked her to dance with him since she appeared to be enjoying Kelly's music. "Maggie, will you dance with me?" he held out his hand. Kelly Clarkson kept singing complete with band, and background singers.

Three months and I'm still sober picked all my weeds but kept the flowers But I know it's never really over, and I don't know I could crash and burn but maybe, at the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right No comparing, second guessing, no not this time

"Come on," Sam said, smiling still. He picked Jessica up, setting her on her feet and led her to the dance floor.

Maggie nodded and danced close to Dean just as Kelly switched to a slow song. She rested her head on Dean's chest as they danced.

Kelly switched songs from "Sober", to her most recent hit "Breakaway", about a girl wanting to spread her wings and fly. Kelly smiled at the audience as she sang thinking she had a good sized crowd. After her performance, she'd like to meet the couple that Carrie told her about.

I'll spread my wings and i'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky I'll take a risk and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away,out of the darkness and into the sun but I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway

Jessica slow danced with Sam and enjoyed there time together and the party. she wanted Sam to hold her all night, to make her feel safe and at peace. Jessica smiled at looked up at him "Sam, thanks for always being there for me I'm glad you did save me". she smiled at him.

Dean held Maggie close to him enjoying her being close to him.

"Always," Sam said. He glanced over to Dean, glad to see that his brother was enjoying himself. They were all lucky to have Maggie in their lives.

Maggie, meanwhile, felt a gust of cold air and suddenly pulled away from Dean. "Did you see that?" she asked, going out the door and turning into the hallway.

Dean looked at Maggie "See what?" Dean had been so caught up in listening to the music and thinking about him and Maggie, that he hadn't notice the cold gust of air sweep by them unnoticed by everyone except Maggie. "What's going on?" he asked Maggie.

Jessica smiled at Sam glad they were finally together again and nothing could tear them apart. What they had was more than just puppy love. Puppy Love is what kids have when they are little, her and Sam rreall experienced true love with one another,  
and it made her happy. Kelly finished her set by making the crowd dance to "Never Again", a song about a abused relationship, and "Hole", "Haunted", and finished the set with "Since you been gone", which made her soar the charts up high. After her set was over, Kelly recieved a standing ovation by everyone. "Thank you Standford! It has been an honor to play for you tonight". The music stopped and Kelly stepped down from the stage, she felt a strange sensation pick over her but shrugged it off and asked for a drink at the bar.

"Look, Dean," Maggie pointed down the hall. "It's a ghost. It looks like a professor I read about here." Maggie followed the ghost down to the science wing, and into a laboratory. She raced inside wondering what he was doing when all of a sudden she felt a needle stick into her upper arm. "OW!" she screeched, wrenching it out. The ghost of the old professor waved at Maggie and then disappeared. "Dean, I feel weird..." Maggie muttered before she slumped over onto the floor.

Dean followed Maggie into the lab after ghost they had recently seen. A ghost haunting a schooL? Maybe they would have some cases after all! Dean found Maggie slumped into the floor unconcious for a bit. He was there at her side and was telling her to wake up, and saw her open her eyes. "Wake up, Maggie!"

Jessica noticed her favorite singer getting a drink at the bar at the lounge and tugged on Sam's arm. Now was the time to get to know her, and snag an autograph or picture. "Sam, look! Kelly's hanging out at the bar, let's go meet her!" Jessica dragged him over to it.

Kelly began to sip the drink slowly wondering what she and the band should do next. They were going to take a short break from touring and could do what they wanted. Kelly was in need of finding a school so she could take online courses.

Sam walked over with Jessica, feeling a little awkward, but didn't let it show.

Maggie moaned and all of a sudden shot up, feeling fine. "What happened?"

"Kelly Clarkson?" Jessica asked trying so hard not to pretend that she wasn't some obsessed fan which she wasn't she was just a normal fan that liked Kelly's music.

"Yeah?" asked Kelly a bit disturbed from her thoughts as she played with a cherry from her mixed Margarita cup. Kelly turned around and was soon face to face with Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester. "That's me". she kept sipping her drink.

Jessica grinned "Hi. We're surprised your still here hanging around the bar. Most singers go back and chill on their buses". said Jessica starting up conversation.

"Yeah, well I'm not like most singers I guess. Whenever I go to a venue or a school I perform at, I check the place out, besides, we've got so much free time on our hands now, we can do what we want".

"Cool", replied Jessica wanting an autograph and picture but was too afraid to ask for one. Around singers, she appeared shy.

"So, you two want an autograph, a picture?" Asked Kelly looking at the two. "That would be great!" Jessica blurted out.

"I don't know, I came in and found you on the floor. I was hoping you could tell me", said Dean.

"I don't know," Maggie said. "Oh well, I feel fine. We should go back to my house," she added, grinning.

Sam laughed. "I'll take the picture."

Kelly smiled back at the two of them "You must be Sam and Jessica, the couple whom Carrie told me so much about", she said and signed the picture from a stack of photos she kept near her and got ready to pose for a picture with them. She told the bartender to get a camera and take the photo in which he did. Kelly posed for it sitting in the middle of the two.

"Yeah we're them! The one and only Sam and Jess. So, how long you staying in town?" Jessica asked Kelly. Kelly looked at her "For about a week, I'm looking for a college to go to".

Dean "Shouldn't we go find Sam and Jessica, first?" he asked.

"Nah," said Maggie, laughing. "Let them enjoy their party. Let's go." She got up and tugged Dean's hand until he followed her.

Dean followed her also eager to get back to their house. He began to wonder what Jess and Sam were doing they would probably party all night with their friends he thought.

Jessica listened to Kelly and understood "Well, I hope you choose us! If you need help touring around, me and Sam would be glad to help you out. By the way, why is a singer like you wanting to go to college?" she leaned against Sam.

Kelly "Because when i was made American Idol, I had to drop out of the college I had been going to at the time because it was hard to attend college and be a singer at the same time. So I had to give college up for awhile, amazingly my career has been doing fine, but as you know, singers don't always sing forever, and we do need something to fall back on". she payed for another Margarita. It appeared that Kelly had a good head on her shoulders and knew what she wanted out of life. "And besides, I just want to be a normal person for awhile and stay grounded. Life on the road can be hectic". Kelly wondered what Sam would say about her and her career.

"Can't you take online courses on the road?" asked Sam, wondering why Kelly would go to college now, when her career was soaring; stopping a tour now would kill her career.

Maggie drove Dean back to her house. Her eyes were a little darker than usual, but other than that, she appeared fine. Unbeknownst to Maggie and Dean, the ghost of the professor injected twenty more students that night, including Jessica, Carrie and Kelly.

Kelly looked at Sam "Yeah, I could if I was on a full touring schedule which now I'm not. I'm only now doing selected cities for a certain number of months. I'm now done with touring which gives me time to do what I want, spend time with friends, and go to school if I want to". Kelly felt herself being pinched at the bar and had winced when it happened, then shook it off.

Dean was glad that Maggie was having a great time tonight. It allowed her wild side to show through a bit, and he thought Maggie should be more carefree. Except for one thing though, she was acting a bit too wild, and something was different about her eyes that night though he couldn't quite figure it out. "So, what should we do tonight?" Dean asked her.

Maggie said nothing, just pushed Dean down on the couch and then sat on top of him, kissing him.

The next day, the entire Stanford campus appeared to be in an uproar. Over night, there had been seven murders, four rapes, and thirty vandalized classrooms. Many students weren't going to class that day, and Maggie had decided that she wouldn't be teaching that day.

Kelly woke up that next morning to get ready for school. When she woke up, she slept on the couch on her tour bus which was parked near the school. Rubbing her eyes, she didn't remember most of what happened last night and looked around. What she saw shocked her. All 7 of her band members had been killed with a knife. Looking down, she saw the bloody knife in her hands, and gasped. Did she kill her bandmembers?! if she did, she didn't remember anything. Everything was a blank after she left the party. Washing herself up, she called Sam in a panic dieing to talk to someone. Before she did that she screamed.

Dean enjoyed making out with Maggie. he decided not to question her more but to just love on her. His Maggie was his whole world. The next morning, when he woke up, he thought it was strange that Maggie didn't go to school. Then he watched the news and found out why. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly's band gets murdered and the singer has a meltdown. Jessica, Kelly, and Madison begin to act weird just as Sam and Dean investigate the endless murder sprees on campus.

"Hello?" mumbled Sam into his phone. It was about thirty minutes before his first class. He wondered where Jess was; she wasn't beside him.

"Hey! what are you doing?" asked Maggie, jumping on Dean from behind.

Kelly tried to keep it together but she fell apart while talking to Sam the tears flowing " It's me Kelly Sam, my band members, all them were murdered last night and I woke up this morning with a knife in my hand and it was bloody! I don't remember anything after I talked to you and Jess last night". Kelly lost it and started crying again.

Jess in the meantime was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her and Sam. She had gotten up early to try to get them ready for school, and she was a nervous wreck. It was her first time back since the kidnapping.

Dean jumped as Maggie pounced on him from behind. "You just scared me, Maggie. I'm watching the news. Shouldn't you be at School teaching?" he asked her looking at her seriously.

"I don't want to go today," Maggie said, switching off the tv.

"I'll be right there," Sam said, hanging up. He quickly explained to Jessica what was going on and then called Dean, not knowing that Maggie had shut off Dean's phone.

Dean gave Maggie another look wondering why she shut off the tv. Normally Maggie loved watching the news. "And why come? You not feeling well?" Dean wondered why Sam hadn't called and told him what happened.

Jessica looked at Sam "Poor Kelly. Can I tag along pretty please? I want to help her out". said Jessica looking at Sam.

Kelly sat back down on the sofa and waited on the bus for Sam to get there. She quickly locked all doors, until he came.

"Sure," Sam said. "Oh, Jess, I woke up last night and you weren't in the room or the bathroom. Did you go out?"

Maggie thought for a minute. "No, no I'm not feeling well. I need you to stay and take care of me," she said with a pout.

Jessica looked at Sam blankly as if trying to remember what she did last night. It was all a blur and she couldn't remember anything after her and Sam had supposedly gone to bed "If I did go out, I don't remember doing it Sam. Last thing I remembered last night was crawling into bed with you and going to sleep. If anything happened after that, I don't remember". Jessica didn't know that last night she was part of the killing sprees with Kelly and being possessed too.

Dean looked at Maggie thinking it was unusual for her not wanting to go do anything. Maggie was usually a busy type person, not that he didn't mind spending time with her. He began to wonder why his cell phone had been cut off, he hadn't been able to reach Sam, and plus Maggie had the television unplugged. "I can take care of you for awhile, but I really do need to reach Sam, Maggie. There's some bad stuff going on the news, if me and Sam don't work together, more people could be dyeing". he began to make her some soup.

"More?" asked Maggie sharply. "Who died?"

Sam nodded. He and Jessica went to visit Kelly, Sam still thinking it was weird that Dean didn't answer his phone. He tried Maggie's number but she didn't answer either.

Dean continued "7 students so far were found murdered on campus including some rapes. I need to call Sam and see what all he found out". Dean started to go for his cell phone and notice it was off "That's weird, I had this thing on last night!"

Kelly in the meantime had gotten sick and throwed up in the tour bus's bathroom. Her stomach kept tieing in knots and she couldn't look at the bodies again. If anyone else found them on the bus, she could be everyone's murder suspect. But she didn't kill her band or did she? Kelly had never been around dead bodies before, so of course, she was completely freaking out. Hearing a knock, Kelly looked outside. There was Sam dressed in a business like suit, and he had Jessica with him.

Kelly opened the bus door looking a bit pale "Sam, I'm glad that you could come. I can't stop screaming and I just got sick".

Maggie took Dean's phone. "Maybe it's broken. Look it won't turn on."

"Okay, just calm down," Sam said. "Were they all on the bus with you last night?"

Kelly thought about his question and thought hard about last night when she came back to the bus. "No, when I left the party, Belinda, Linda, Daniel, and Jake were still at the party drinking. I came back and only Bobby, Trent, and Brett were still on the bus. " Kelly told him and allowed Sam and Jessica to come onto the tour bus. Jessica looked around saw the dead bodies and gasped, clinching close to Sam.

Dean examined the phone carefully and tried punching the buttons. It didn't work. It was very strange for Dean not to have a working cell phone. "Something isn't right here, I can't watch tv, and I can't use my phone!" Dean started to get irratated. Then he thought of something "Maggie, don't you have a wireless internet? I could text Sam on his cell phone that way", said Dean coming up with the last minute idea he had.

Sam pulled Kelly toward the door. "Let's get out of here, I'll call the cops."

"Don't know," Maggie said, shrugging. She seemed to be getting back to normal.

"Where am I going to go? We need to get rid of that knife, Sam. Its probably got my prints on it right now". Kelly had fear in her voice she hoped she wasn't going to be charged for her band member's murder. Kelly grabbed her purse and some of her clothes.

Dean sighed "Look, we got to find Sam and figure out what is going on. You feel like coming with me? We can come back here later and spend more time together alone".

"Okay," Sam took the knife, hiding it. He called the cops and told them he was a private eye and that Kelly's band had been murdered while she hung out with Jessica.

Maggie shut her eyes, a migraine coming on. She felt like she was fighting for control of her body and her mind.

They were in Sam's other car heading over to Jessica and Sam's apartment after Sam had talked to the cops. Kelly had been told to lay low at their apartment since she was now currently enrolled to attend Stanford with Sam and Jess. Kelly sat in the backseat, not feeling good at all, and began to feel sick at her stomach again. "Are we there yet?" she asked her face turning a little green. Sam would return to the crime scene with Dean once he dropped the girls off.

Dean got his keys and unlocked the door. He knew that Sam and Jess would be in their apartment and would know what was going on. After he gave Maggie some advills, the two were on their way to Sam and Jess's apartment. Dean knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door, looking like he was already on his way out. "I was about to come get you. Where's your phone?"

Dean looked at his brother wondering how he was going to explain this to Sam "My cell phone seems to be broken, the buttons and everything doesn't even work. Maggie even wouldn't let me finish watching tv this morning, plus she's been acting really weird". Dean said once Maggie had gone inside to be with the girls. "What happened?"

"Kelly's band was murdered and she thinks she may have done it. We need to go to the scene." Sam got quiet. "You know, Jess has been acting weird too."

Dean nodded "Okay we will", he then put on his serious expression "What was Kelly's reaction when she found the band this morning?" Dean got into his Impala, and got into the driver's side. He began to start the engine.

Kelly sings without a band, Jess and Maggie are dancers. What is up with that? Sam and Dean continue to investigate kelly's murdered band.  
Sam got in the passenger side, frowning. "She was sick and upset." He was still wondering what was wrong with Jessica and Maggie.

Dean looked at his brother "Sounds like a completely normal reaction after finding her bandmates dead. Sam, I don't think Kelly murdered her band on purpose. If she did do it, it sounds like she was being possesed by something, maybe by a Demon who's destructive. I heard on the news alot of college kids had been acting weird and violent. Classrooms were being vandalized and 7 other bodies were found. We'll need to check those out to as well at the School"

Kelly meanwhile after talking to Jessica and Maggie began to feel more and more depressed. She didn't feel like discussing her problems with them to make them think any less of her especially Jess. Kelly liked her biggest fan and didn't want her to look at her different. Going to the bathroom, Kelly opened the purse and pulled out some crystal myth. It was the only thing that made her feel better. Kelly took it along with some soda.

Maggie followed Kelly to the bathroom. "You know that crap really messes you up in the long run, right?" she asked, folding her arms.

Kelly turned jumping a little she saw Maggie in the doorway. "I know. It's just I'm in so much pain now that I lost my band. I mean my family doesn't want to have anything to do with me, and my band was my only family. Now their gone and I don't want to go to jail!" Kelly began to cry.

Maggie took the myth from Kelly and then flushed it down the toliet. "This will make you go to jail anyway. Your family doesn't matter. You have us now."

"I do?" Kelly was touched by what Maggie had said. For most of her life, Kelly never had close knit friendships. Sure, she used to have childhood friendships but most of them moved away and she never saw them again. And after her recent stardom, people at home rarely talked her. They assumed all the fame had gone to her head. Suddenly, Kelly began to feel lightheaded and sick to her stomach, she then collapsed. The drug was already effecting her.

Maggie caught Kelly and sat on the side of the bathtub with her. Closing her eyes, Maggie magically pumped all the myth out of Kelly's system. Maggie's powers were something that she didn't share with others. In the Supernatural community, Healers were rare; they had to be born through inheritance and most healers never became parents. Healers were hunted and used for their powers by evil, and sometimes, by those claiming to fight for the side of good. Maggie sat Kelly down as she began to wake up. "Feel better?" she asked.

Kelly nodded feeling a bit drained but otherwise fine. She looked at Maggie "What happened? We were talking and I just collapsed". She leaned against Maggie for support.

"I'm a Healer. I can use magic. I held your arms and the myth vanished from your system. But, please, don't spread that around. If people knew what I am, things could get bad."

"I promise I won't tell. Why would things get bad? You use your powers for good!" said Kelly impressed by her.

"Healers have been hunted for centuries. Evil wants us to use our powers to help them. I've even heard of demons... forcing Healers to breed with them, trying to create a super species," Maggie shuddered, thinking of what her mother had told her, many years ago. "The Healers never went with the demons willingly and most died in the struggle. Anyway... that was a long time ago. Are you feeling better?"

Meanwhile, the succubus laying dormant inside Maggie's body suddenly got very happy. She was possessing a healer? There were only two known healers in the world at the moment. One was a man and the other... well she had control over at night. Wait till Satan himself heard about this!

Kelly listened and nodded trying to understand what Maggie was saying. "I feel better a bit drained but I'll be fine once I get some rest." Kelly didn't feel sick at her stomach anymore "Are we going to have to tell Sam about the drugs?" she asked. Kelly hoped not, but what she didn't know was that they had to.

Maggie nodded. "It may have had something to do with why your band was murdered." She shook her head, trying to shake off the migraine that was coming up.

Kelly thanked Maggie and went to go lie down for awhile. As she did, she heard Maggie's conversation with Sam. Kelly slid underneath the sheets.

Dean had been examining the crime scene before them as Sam talked on the phone with Maggie. It appeared that there had been more than one killer at Kelly's bus last night. From how Dean had seen it, it looked like the entire band murdered themselves and were possessed by Demons. And someone who knew Kelly would be back on the bus came onto it and placed the knife in her hand. Trying to frame her.

After filling in Sam, Maggie sat down with Jessica, assuring her that Kelly was okay. "Is there any aspirin?" she asked, having a huge headache.

"Yeah sure, I've been keeping them around lately being pregnant makes you have headaches sometimes." Jessica got a few out for Maggie. "Maggie? Sam and I have been talking about finding a perfect Doctor for our baby. And we want to find one we can trust, and we want that Doctor to be you since your a friend". Jessica turned beet red wondering if Maggie wouldn't mind it.

"Of course! I'm so glad you asked!" Maggie had never had many close girlfriends and she was glad to have Jessica and Kelly now.

Jessica grinned she was happy that Maggie agreed to do it. She was thankful both her and Kelly showed up in her life. That day, Jessica's short hair was curled, and she wore a silk light pink party dress that showed off her shoulders. Kelly was going to do another performance tonight with recorded music from her album of course since her band had died. It would be a good distraction from the events that were happening that day. "Maggie, Kelly and I were going to the nightclub again tonight to wind down and relax from the days events. Kelly is going to sing with recorded music, wanna come?" since it was almost evening, Jessica felt a bit different already. Wild, carefree.

"Sure!" Maggie said, also beginning to feel a little wild. "Do you have a dress I can borrow? I don't really want to go all the way home." Somewhere in the back of her mind, she began to wonder what the change was coming over the three of them. Kelly seemed less stressed as well.

Jessica looked at Maggie "Sure, I got plenty of party dresses. I had to get a whole new wardrobe when I came back. I've got a dress that would look stunning on you"  
The two headed upstairs to her and Sam's bedroom. Jessica pulled out a silk red dress "Here, you can have this, red is so not my color. Sam likes for me to wear light colors like pink, purple, and things like that"  
Meanwhile, Kelly was in her guest room dyeing her hair with some weird highlights. Blonde streaks, red streaks, it made her look so cool. Then she dressed in a short black leather dress and was ready to go "Maggie, Jess, you ready to go?" she asked coming into the bedroom. "Of Course!" said Jess.

Maggie put on the red dress, it was very tight and short and a bit low cut. She was showing off more than she ever had before. The three went to the party and Jessica and Maggie immediately went to the bar for a drink. Maggie was quickly making her way up to ten tequila shots when she switched over to beer. "I wanna dance!" she said, laughing.

"Me too!" said Jess laughing as she got up onto a table that held a metal pole in the middle. As Kelly began the song Hole, Jess began to dance around the pole shaking and moving her hips to the beat of the music. Her curls bounced to the music as well.

After they had been to the scene, Dean noticed the apartment looked empty. "Looks like the girls aren't home. Wanna go check out the club?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah. I wonder why they didn't call," Sam said as he and Dean walked into the club. His eyes got wide as he saw Jessica and Maggie both dancing on poles on top of the bar. "Found the girls," he said, pointing.

Dean's eyes grew wide as he saw them dancing too. They imitated the girls that were dancing in the movie him and Sam watched awhile back called Coyote Ugly. Just like them. And what Maggie was wearing, was so unlike her. Usually Maggie had a sophisticated look when it came to clothing. Jessica continued to dance, not noticing her fiance' had entered the bar and saw her dancing. Dean "We need to get all three of them out of here, they are possesed of the virus Sam. We can't have no more damage done here. We'll get the girls, and I'll make an announcement this party's over". Dean instructed Sam.

Kelly in the meantime was still singing onstage. She noticed everyone on campus was there, and they were probably doing the same thing her, Maggie and Jess were doing, escaping from reality. And you could do that, with music.

Tired of everything around me, I smile but I don't feel a thing, noooooo

There's a hole inside of me it's so cold, slowly killing me secrets eating at the core of me shut off, trusting all the lies I breathe I'm so far from where I need to be I've given up on faith on everything All I wanted, all I needed was some peace

Sam nodded and went over to get Jessica off the bar. "Jess," he said, loudly, clearly not amused at all the guys staring up Maggie and Jessica's dresses. He helped Jessica down off the bar, but had no luck in persuading Maggie to get down.

Jessica saw Sam as he helped her down. "Sam! I'm so glad you could make it. Let's dance!" she said all excited "But first, I need some more mixed drink!" she dragged him towards the bar. Not seeming to realize she couldn't have alcohol.

"Jess you're pregnant!" Sam yelled, concerned for the baby. He then yelled at Dean to get Maggie down.

"Such a party pooper", said Jessica with a pout. "I wanna go get some fresh air". she walked to the door and looked to see if Sam would follow. She climbed up some steps which led to the roof. Jessica smiled once she was on top. She wondered what it would feel like if she could fly.

sinking ever so slowly so far from where I should be No hands reaching out for me help me, help me!

Dean did as Sam said and managed to get Maggie down and help her to the car, him and Sam had to go get Kelly next after they put Jess and Maggie into his car.

"Jessica! NO! We have to go! You've been infected with some kind of demon virus. You're not yourself!" Sam pleaded with Jessica on the rooftop.

The demon cohabiting Maggie's body began to get angry with Dean. He was ruining her plans. Maggie got out of the car.

Jessica looked at Sam as she stood on the edge of the roof and laughed "Your being silly Sammy. Demon virus? Don't you know how farfetched that sounds? I'm feeling great and more happier than ever. And, I don't want to stop having fun. The night is still young! Having fun is more better than staying cooped up in a apartment for so long. Ya know Sam, I've always wondered, what is it like to fly?" Jessica's eyes glowed red and she moved her arms about walking on the edge of the roof until she lost her balance and started to fall Jessica suddenly screamed.

Dean saw Maggie get out just as he was fixing to go get Kelly "Maggie, what are you doing out? you need to get back in. Your infected with some Demon Virus. Until me and Sam can figure out the cure for it, we need everyone back in their dorms and homes!" Dean roughly put Maggie back in the car and he got out special handcuffs fake ones of course. "I didn't want to do this, but I have to. Your not yourself". Dean hooked her to the car, and went inside to get Kelly. He hoped Sam came inside soon.

Sam pulled Jessica up. "Jess, stop it!" He pulled her to him and hugged her, unbeknownst to him, Sam's powers drove the demon out of Jessica. That was one less vaccine for Bobby to bring them.

The demon inside Maggie broke the handcuffs easily and left the Impala. It forced her to go towards the nature walk on campus, near the club. This Healer was going to hell! The leader wanted her and he would have her. As soon as Maggie entered Hell, the demon left her. Maggie found herself surrounded by demons. She screamed just as the leader came toward her.

The Demon left Jessica suddenly and she seemed to snap out of what trance she had been in and was acting like her old self "Sam? What is going on? And why are we on a rooftop?" her eyes were back to their normal color. Green. She looked at Sam as they were hugging.

Meanwhile, Dean spotted Kelly on the stage still singing. He knocked out a bouncer and then took his uniform to borrow and then got up on the stage and took the mic away from Kelly. "What are you doing?!" she asked. "Taking you back to Sam and Jess's apartment. " then he turned to the crowd. "Party's over. Everyone go to their dorms or home until this crime around here has been solved. Kelly's bodyguard". he said. "I'm not going, I'm having fun!" said Kelly looking up at Dean. Dean looked at her "You have no choice, Kelly. You've been infected by a Demon virus, we have to take you home and figure out what to do". he then grabbed Kelly and carried her over his shoulders. "This is insane!" she said pounding at him. Dean smirked "Yeah, it is insane.It's what we do". When he got outside, Maggie was no longer in the car. "Maggie?! Great now where did that woman go?"

Sam explained to Jessica what happened and then met Dean down at the Impala. "Where's Maggie?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. I had handcuffed her to the car and when I came back with Kelly, she was gone. I have no idea where she went". Dean shook his head.

Jessica stood near Sam and hugged him tight "Sam, did I do anything harmful to our baby? Will it be okay?" she looked worried.

"We'll have to got to a doctor and check. Or Maggie, if we can find her."

"Good luck," said a familiar voice from the shadows. Ruby came into the light. "She's down in Hell. Somehow they found out she's a healer. The leader will be trying to breed with her by night fall."

Jessica nodded "We should wait til Maggie returns, Sam, I'm so sorry! I had no idea the Demon would take over me like that". Jessica suddenly felt bad. She hoped no serious harm had come to their baby.

Dean closed his eyes not long after taking in what Ruby had said. Then he opened them. For once he had to think quickly as Maggie's life depending on it and they had to reach her before nightfall. "Ruby, could you stay with the girls Jessica and Kelly and make sure Kelly's in lock up? She's still infected with the Demon Virus. Jessica is already cured somehow by Sam, and Sam, you need to come with me to save Maggie. Jessica, you and Kelly can trust Ruby to keep you both safe. She's one of the good guys and isn't evil. Ruby, how can we enter Hell?"

Jessica looked at Sam alarmed worried about her fiance' "Sam!! Please tell me you'll be okay!"

Ruby snorted. "Look Dean, I know you have a superiority complex, but you're human. Hell is difficult. It's the hardest thing you've ever had to endure. Only one human being has ever come out alive."

Dean took this all in "I know Hell is dangerous Ruby. But if me and Sam don't go get Maggie, I don't want to live life without her. If anything, I want Maggie to survive this. If it's my time to go, so be it. Ever since I began hunting I've always known that one day I may never return back to here. If anyone should go, It should be me and you, you know the entrance to Hell." Dean turned to Sam "Sam, you should stay here. You have a fiance' and a baby to consider. You can't do hunting that much anymore.  
You have responsibility and can take care of yourself. I don't . You need to be here to help protect the girls and get everything back to normal on Campus. Call Bobby to get the vaccine, he will help". There was no way Dean was going to make Sam go to Hell.

Jessica's eyes began to mist over as the scene was unfolding before her. One of them, Sam or Dean would have to go to Hell with Ruby or possibly both and she might not ever see them again. She needed Sam so they could get married and raise a baby! She couldn't imagine life without him.

"Dean, I can't let you go alone!" Sam said. He wondered if it would always be like this. Torn between his brother and Jessica. He wished that his father were there. He would know what to do.

Ruby answered for Sam. "I'll take Dean down. Sam, take this and put it in the air vents around campus. It'll cause the virius to dissapear," Ruby tossed Sam a large jar filled with some type of smoke. "If that doesn't get everyone, Bobby is on his way with more. Come on, Dean."

Dean tried to be strong for his brother and for Jessica who was about to go all to pieces. He hugged his brother just like they always did before one of them took off to do something that could be dangerous. Him and Sam always let each other know that they loved each other even though Dean wasn't always that effectionate. "Sam, I'll be okay. You need to look after Jessica and the baby. You know that's what Dad would say. If I were in your shoes, I'd take care of Jessica"  
Then Dean stepped back "You can make the campus virus go away, Sam, I know you can". Then Dean walked off into the shadows with Ruby and was gone.

Sam put his arm around Jessica. "Let me go put this in the vents and then we'll make an appointment at the hospital, okay?"

Hours later...

Maggie was being terrorized by the demon leader. "You will submit to me," he said, breathing down her neck.

Maggie struggled in her chains. She was currently bound to the wall and not happy about it. "And if I don't? Going to kill me like you did all the others?"

"That was... unfortunate. But it wasn't my fault."

Jessica nodded and fell asleep during the car ride back to campus. She sat up front with Sam, her head resting on his shoulder. Kelly in the meantime sat in the back seat angry at Dean for ruining her show and other plans. When they got back to campus, Jessica woke up still sleepy.

Ruby and Dean were watching from the shadows. "Do you have the Colt?" she whispered.

"I have the colt, and plenty of bullets", Dean said grabbing the gun from his holster bag, and aimed it toward the leader after he made sure it was loaded "This guy is going down. " Dean moved closer to the leader so he was in complete view "your not getting anything from her. She's mine, so back off!" Dean ordered and began shooting.

The leader instantly fell dead, thanks to the Colt. Ruby quickly untied Maggie. "Hurry and take her out, Dean. Once the rest find him, they'll be after you and Sam."

"Great" muttered Dean. He helped Maggie down and told her to stick close to him holding his hand. They ran out fighting Demons along the way. Dean got stabbed twice deep wounds. By the time they escaped the Demon portal, Dean had trouble walking on his on he was so hurt bad "Go on without me Maggie". Dean then fell to the ground.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to be such a hero?" Maggie put her hands on Dean's wounds and they disappeared, leaving only two tiny scars. She then helped him up and prayed that no other demons came along. She and Dean finally made it back to Stanford. "How's it doing?" asked Maggie, motioning to Dean's wounds.

"I'm feeling great, thanks Maggie", he kissed her. He amazed at her ability to heal and to do great things with it. Dean wondered how Sam was doing with controling the school virus, and if Jess was doing fine at the hospital "We need to find Sam and Jess he's suppose to control the virus, and take Jess to the hospital for a checkup.We need to get to them in time."

Jess followed Sam around campus and watched as he filled the entire campus with the type of smoke Ruby gave him. They watched as all the Demons escaped the students. Next, Sam put the smoke in Kelly's room in their apartment and locked her in there for at least until they get back. Jess saw Maggie and Dean approaching and was glad to see them. "Maggie!" she said and ran over to her.

"Hey, Jess," Maggie said, giving her a hug. "Where's Kelly?" she asked.

"Sam put her in lock up after he put some smoke in her room that Ruby gave him. I hope this stuff works and I hope no harm came to our baby". Jess looked really worried.

Dean went up to his brother "I'm back Sammy". he said touching his brother on his shoulder.

"I'll check it in the hospital wing of campus tomorrow. Or even tonight if you want me to." Maggie replied.

Sam looked at Dean, worry written all over his face. "Never go down there again. I was freaked out, man." Sam clasped Dean's shoulder.

"Tonight would be best it would make me feel better if it was sooner", said Jess.

Dean smiled at Sam "I told you I'd be okay. Ruby and the colt helped me out alot. I killed a bunch of Demons trying to fight my way out of there". Dean didn't want to tell his brother that he came out nearly dieing and Maggie had to save him. Dean also didn't want to share with his brother or Maggie yet that he came back wrong. Dean came back as a Demon.

Sam nodded, but kept looking at Dean. Something was weird.

Maggie nodded. "Tonight's fine."

Jess then went over to Sam "Are you guys done? I want Maggie to check me out right away".

Dean smiled at Jess "Sure, Jessica. I'll just walk back home There's something I gotta do there". Dean said goodnight to everyone and walked home which wasn't far.

"Dean..." Maggie said, looking after him. She and Sam exchanged a look. After a minute, Maggie nodded and then she and Jessica went to check on the baby.

"Dean, wait up!" Sam shouted. "We have to go get Kelly!"

Jess followed Maggie to the lab in the School wing. It was set up just like a Doctor's office laboratory like at a hospital and on the doorway, was Maggie's name. Jess followed her in, feeling a little nervous.

Dean stopped in the middle of the road then he turned back to Sam "Oh yeah. I completely forgot about her". he went to join Sam again. "Where is she?"

"Come on," Sam said. They walked a little ways and then Sam suddenly slammed Dean into a wall. "What have you done with Dean?!" He demanded.

Dean pretended to be startled, thinking it would throw Sam off. "Relax, Sammy. I am Dean. Your a little freaked out about me going to Hell, remember?" Dean didn't like how his brother was acting.

"No, you're not Dean. I know my brother, man. Just like I knew that the shapeshifter wasn't you."

The Demon smirked "Your always the smart one aren't you? Dean is still down in Hell. I possessed his body and wanted to give you and Jess a special message: The Demons want Jess's baby when it is born since he's the son of a God. We need him to rule the underworld, now that our leader is dead".

Jess put on a hospital gown and laid on the seat before a monitor "Where is Sam? he's suppose to come in here with me? " she wondered why Sam wasn't already in there.

"He'll be here soon. He has to talk to Dean about something," Maggie said, not wanting to alarm Jessica.

Sam began to recite the exorcism ritual in ancient Latin and sent the demon back to hell, allowing Dean to come back up. He caught Dean as he staggered. "You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. What happened?" asked Dean confused. He didn't even remember getting out of Hell with Maggie.

Jessica nodded "I really hope our baby is okay. I just don't want my wild college night to ruin everything and make me suffer for it". Jessica watched Maggie as she got everything ready.

"I'm sure it's fine," Maggie replied.

Sam quickly explained to Dean what happened as the two went to get Kelly and then meet the girls at the hospital wing.

Kelly returned to normal and was glad Dean and Sam got her out and was soon at the hospital wing.

Jessica began to feel nervous. It had been awhile since she went to a Doctor she smiled once Sam opened the door. "Sam I'm glad your here".

"I'm almost done," Maggie said. She motioned to the sonogram on the screen. "See? That's the baby there and it's just fine." She added smiling.

Jess stared at the screen happily glad the baby was doing just fine "There's no alcohol in his system or anything?" Jessica asked already worrying about the baby like a mother would. "Sam, come look, that's our baby", Jessica said pointing at the screen.

"No. I think that whatever you took in went right to the demon instead of the baby," Maggie said. Maggie began to take everything down, looking tired. She was exhausted after being taken down to Hell... and terrified of going to sleep in case it happened again.

Sam smiled, looking at the monitor. It was actually happening. He was going to have a family.

Jessica began to ask more questions she was getting excited being a new mom "So, what is the baby's sex? Can either one of you tell what it is?" Jessica wanted to know if she was having a boy or girl.

"It's a boy," Maggie replied. She went to stand up, but instead, sank to floor in a faint.

Jessica looked at her friend alarmed and wondered what could be wrong with her.  
Dean was nearby, and caught her before she hit the floor "Looks like she's just exhausted, we better take her back home" Dean wondered if Sam could help Maggie out and figure out what's wrong. "Sam, could you help her?"

Jess looked at her friend worried, she hoped nothing was wrong. Kelly stood nearby, she had been watching Jess's sonogram to very happy her friend's baby was alright and healthy despite the wild night they all had.

Sam looked at Maggie. "I think she just exerted herself too much. I can check more tomorrow when she's awake. The ordeal in Hell must have really done a number on her body. I think she just needs to rest. Dean can you take her back to her house? Jess, Kelly and I can stay at my place for the night; that way Maggie, and you, won't have to deal with three extra people and you both can get some rest."

Dean nodded and then proceeded in carrying Maggie out to the car. Sam, Jess, and Kelly walked back to their dorm house. Once she got home, Jessica was relieved that the baby was going to be okay. She couldn't understand though how the alcohol didn't harm the baby, but then again since it was Sam's son, then maybe somehow, the baby made sure no harm came to him or his own mother. Jessica went into the kitchen to make a quick meal for her, Sam and Kelly. Tonight since it was late, Jessica made just sub sandwiches with pickles. For drinks, she got Sam and Kelly some soda and her bottled water."I'm so glad the baby is okay, " said Jessica "I was worried it would have been effected with the alcohol".

After Dean took a shower at Maggie's he came out of the bathroom to find her tossing and turning in bed. She started screaming and bruises appeared around her neck as if someone were trying to choke her. Her screams turned into whimpers as the invisible hands continued to tighten around her throat.

"Maggie! Snap out of it, it's only a dream!" shouted Dean trying to wake her by shaking her shoulders. Realizing a Demon was attacking his girlfriend, Dean recited a spell in Latin that would make the Demon go away.

The demon turned visible and Dean was shocked to see it was the Golden-Eyed demon that killed his mother! "I"ll get her next time," he said before he disappeared.

Maggie gasped for air, her eyes watering as she clung to Dean.

Dean held Maggie close as she snuggled against him, trembling. "Its gonna be okay, I'm here, and nothing is going to harm you", then Dean said loudly for the Demon to hear. "You hear that, your not getting her over my dead body!" Dean knew the next day, he had to tell Sam this. They had to protect Maggie somehow.

Maggie felt ashamed. She had never been scared of anything before in her life, not even Paul, her crazy ex. Yet, here she was, trembling and shivering against Dean because of a demon. She was even crying in front of him which embarrassed her more. She buried her face into Dean's chest, not wanting to look at him.

Maggie knew that she had to get herself together. This was the demon that killed her father and her mother.

Dean held Maggie as long as she wanted to be held. He knew she must have been embarassed by the whole thing. "It'll be okay, Let's just get some rest tonight and we'll talk with Sam in the morning. Unless, you wanna go over there tonight?" Dean asked her.

Maggie shook her head no and just stayed cuddled up to Dean for the rest of the night.

Dean kept watch over Maggie the rest of the night, prepared to fight the Demon off if he planned to return. As Dean thought to himself, him and Sam needed to destroy The Demon, or he would try to take the women in their lives, one by one. And Him and Sam couldn't let History repeat itself twice.

The next morning, Maggie slipped out of Dean's arms, careful not to wake him. She went to take a shower, not realizing Dean would wake up wondering where she was.

Dean woke up moments later and found the spot next to him empty. Panic immediately rose in him "Maggiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" he said loudly.

The next morning, Kelly woke to the sound of her alarm clock radio. Groaning, she realized she had tons to do today. School, today she'd be the new girl, then shopping afterwards, and then a press meeting & radio interview. Kelly yawned and walked sleepily to the kitchen. Sam was already awake, making breakfast.

Sam smiled. "Morning. You like waffles, right?"

"What?" asked Maggie coming out of the bathroom, soaking wet and wearing only a towel. She felt better after the shower; like she was washing the demon stench off.

Kelly nodded "Yeah, love them. why do I have such a terrible headache?"

Dean looked at her and couldn't keep his eyes off her "I just woke up and found you gone and started panicing. I thought he was back". Dean now felt like a wouse.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to think and get the smell off of me," said Maggie sitting down on the bed. Dean saw that her eyes were red.

"Probably an after-effect of the virus," Sam said.

Kelly fixed herself some orange juice. "So, what is it that you and Dean do, are you heroes or something?" she sipped her orange juice.

Dean looked at her "Are you okay? Your eyes are red". said Dean as he came over to hug her.

"I'm just scared, Dean. I don't like feeling this helpless," Maggie played with the edge of the pillow.

Sam laughed. "Far from it. We're just guys that kill stuff for a living."

Kelly tilted her head to one side clearly interested "Kill what stuff?"

Jess just now waking up overhears them talking and steps in she's wearing light pink silk gown, and pink slippers "I think him and Dean are heroes, they did save my life and many others". she grinned at Sam sleepily.

Dean "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom and defeat him somehow", he looked at her "Wanna go to Sam and Jess's for breakfast?

Maggie shook her head no. "I have to be in my office in 45 minutes."

Sam looked embarrassed. "Supernatural stuff," he said to Kelly. "Demons, vampires, ghosts, anything evil that causes harm to humans."

This intrigued Kelly. "Supernatural stuff? That is so totally awesome. So, your more like the modern version of Ghost Busters". said Kelly.

Jessica walked over to Sam "Hi Handsome what are you making?" she hugged him.

Dean "Alright, then I'll just head over there anyway. You will call if you need anything?" he asked kissing her.

Maggie nodded and kissed Dean then began to get dressed.

Sam laughed. "Waffles. Want some?"

Jessica nodded "I'd love some I'm starved. " Jessica put about three waffles on top of her plate. At breakfast Jess asked "So, what are we going to do today, Sam?"

Kelly ate her breakfast quickly and went to go get ready for School. Soon, she was out the door.

"Class?" Said Sam, wondering if Jess had forgotten.

"Right, sorry, being back and everything, still takes some used getting to". Jess finished her breakfast and sighed wondering when the rest of her memory was going to come back. She wanted to remember how her and Sam got together.

Sam nodded. He then went to get dressed. He had a lot of catching up to do, especially if he wanted this weekend to work out. On Saturday he was planning to recreate his and Jessica's first date together.

Jessica finished getting ready by rebrushing her hair and reaplying her lipgloss. Then she got her school things together and waited for Sam. The two rode to School together in Sam's other car since Dean had the Impala. Jessica surveyed everything once they drove up to the college campus. It was big! Jessica wondered if they had any classes together. "Do we have classes together, Sam?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think so, since you're doing culinary and I'm doing law." he said.

Jess looked at him "So, when do we get to see each other next, and what are we doing this weekend?" The car came to a stop, but Sam didn't hurry to get out. Jessica noticed him moving closer to him. She sensed he wanted to make out before class, which was fine with her.

"We get to see each other at home tonight," Sam said laughing. "And learn to take a surprise, concerning this weekend." He kissed her and then the two went their separate ways to class.

Jessica nodded and kissed him back wondering what Sam could possibly be up to."Okay. See you tonight".

Jessica enjoyed every minute of her cooking class. The teacher and all of the students were glad to see her back and alive. She was able to start fresh, which was what she needed. After class, she got a ride from Maggie who came to pick up her and Kelly after school. "How was teaching?" Jessica asked her friend.

"It was good... I had quite a few of my male students ask me for private tutoring though... I didn't think my class was that hard," fretted Maggie, clearly not getting that the boys had been hitting on her.

Kelly smirked in the back as the wind blew her hair. "I've seen that happen before in school. Guys asking teachers who are young for private tutoring sessions, they don't need help, they are just flirting. It's cute until the guys get obsessed". she said.

"Or until they go Psycho on you", said Jessica.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I doubt they were coming on to me."

"You never know, they might. Oh Hey, isn't that my brand new single on the radio! That is so cool!" Kelly leaned over to turn it up and the radio blasted her new song "Hole" through Maggie's speakers.

Jess listened to the song and danced in the passenger seat pretty soon both her and Kelly were dancing."Sam's taking me out this weekend, and he says he's got a surprise for me". Jess told both Maggie and Kelly.

"What's he got planned?" asked Kelly intrigued.

Jess looked at them "That's just the thing, he won't tell me. He told me to be surprised."

Maggie laughed and slowed the car as they came to a red light. "Are you guys going to the dorm or to my house?"

"Back to the dorm, I just got a call from my road manager saying I have a meeting at a press conference in another hour. The press wants to talk about the band, the new album, tour and who knows what else.Jess, Maggie, can I borrow the guys for bodyguards at the conference? I'll need them in case things you know get out of hand." asked Kelly

"Sure, you can borrow Sam for an hour though. Then I need him the rest of the day", she said giggling. "I have no plans for the next hour or so, I could come with you to your house Maggie."

Maggie laughed. "Sounds great." She dropped Kelly off and then she and Jessica went back to her house. To Maggie's surprise, there were flowers on the door step. "That's weird. Dean doesn't seem like the flower type..." she said as she and Jessica walked up to the porch.

Jessica read the note card attached to the flowers "From your secret admirer", she said dreamily and then giggled at Maggie "Looks like Dean may have some competition".

Kelly walked into Sam and Jess's apartment and found Sam and Dean talking. She sat her books down and waited for the right time to approach them "Um, guys, I need to ask you something, Im due for a press conference within an hour, and I need you two to be my bodyguards at all public events at least until I leave to go on tour".

Sam and Dean both agreed and went with Kelly to her conference.

Maggie laughed. "I guess." She took the flowers inside, wondering if maybe Dean had sent them as a joke.

When Kelly arrived with Sam and Dean at her conference, it was a total madhouse. Reporters were everywhere taking snapshots of Kelly as she signed fan's autographs and walked up to the long white table with a mic and a glass of water."Thanks for coming everyone, and please, one question at a time", said Dean into the mic. The noise quietened down.

Jessica plopped down on the sofa after getting a glass of tea. "What a day, I tell you, I felt like the new girl at school all over again".

"I think everyone feels that way at college," Maggie said, sitting across from Jessica. "I felt totally out of place when I first started, especially because I was so much younger than everyone else."

Jessica nodded knowing exactly how Maggie felt."I'm just glad School is over for the weekend. I can look forward to spending time with Sam". she smiled as she said his name. "I keep wondering how I wounded up with such a hot fiance'" she said giggling.

"I think Sam's the lucky one," Maggie said. "I bet you anything he's wondering the exact same thing."

Her and Maggie spent the whole afternoon together talking then Maggie drove her back to home afterwards. The next day which was Friday finally came. Jessica got her job back at the Diner as soon as Tony heard she was back. Jessica did tell him that she was suffering from some memory loss, so she had to be trained again. Tony understood. That afternoon,  
Jessica was working a busy schedule, and the Diner was crowded. The day started off pretty much like it did when her and Sam first met.She had trouble remembering what tables to bring the food to, dropped a few dishes here and there,  
and even accidently spilled water on a woman's shirt. Jessica went to the counter wanting to crawl into a corner and just cry. Everything was going so wrong!

"You have another customer", said Linda pointing to Sam who was reading a newspaper in a booth near the window.

Jessica's face lit up, Sam was here! that made her feel slightly better, so she decided to go see what he wanted to order "Hi, can I get you anything?" Jess looked tired, cranky, and it appeared she was having a bad day.

"How about a killer smile and a cup of coffee?" Sam replied. Sam was excited. He had everything timed just right so that he would leave twenty minutes before Jess's shift ended. He had Dean waiting outside so that the two could recreate the night that Sam and Jess met. Jessica had just gotten done at work. Sam was walking back to his dorm when he saw her get attacked by a mugger.

"Okay, sure one cup of coffee and a smile". said Jess finally smiling for the first time that afternoon. She managed to get Sam's order right, and did the job right for the rest of the day. She was walking out of the diner on her way back to the dorm herself when some mugger grabbed her from behind "I want everything you got sweetcakes, even you", he had a gun and was wearing a mask. Jessica screamed and struggled surprised, and frightened by the experience.  
"I don't have anything, honest!" and it was true, Jessica didn't carry around large sums of cash with her for that main reason. Jessica tried to kick the man, but his grip was surprisingly strong, and she couldn't escape him. "Your mine now", said the man behind the mask.

"Hey! Back off!" yelled Sam, coming up and flipping the "attacker" onto his back. "Are you okay?" he asked Jess.

Jessica nodded and said yes to Sam as he got the attacker away from her before he caused any harm. "I'll be okay"  
Jessica looked at Sam feeling those sparks rise between them once again. Things were coming back to her slowly.  
"Sam, I remember how we met", now she knew why Sam wanted to recreate this scene.

"Good," Sam said. He turned to face the 'attacker'. "Dean, you can get up now."

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise as the attacker sat up and took his face mask off. Below it, was indeed, Dean's face. "Dean was the attacker?" Jessica asked shocked about this whole thing. But she had to admit, she got a kick out of it.

Dean smirked "Sam wanted me to be the attacker so he could recreate the night you two met, he thought it would jog your memory, only I think he might have injured my back." Dean couldn't believe how strong Sam was. "I'll leave you two,  
alone, so you can enjoy the rest of the evening". Dean then walked off.

All Jess could do right then, was gaze at Sam the same look when they had first met. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she wasn't the type to kiss guys first. Her mother always told her it was unladylike to kiss a man first.

"Thanks for saving my life, how can I repay you?" asked Jessica stepping closer to him.

Sam smiled. "Go on a date with me?" he said, still playing like they had just met.

Just then, Dean got a call on his cell from Maggie. "Dean? Are you sending me flowers?" an exasperated Maggie said. Her entire kitchen was flooded with cherry blossoms... her favorite flower. "They keep coming every thirty minutes!"

"Sure, when and where? I'm available tonight", said Jess she was now close enough to kiss him, but Jess waited for him to make a move. Jess played along, too.

Dean talked into his cell "No, I've been with Sam all day, and I usually don't do flowers. There not my thing". He began to get jealous. Who had been sending Maggie flowers?

Sam smiled and kissed Jessica. "That help anything?" He led her to the Impala, going to the restaurant where they first had a date.

Maggie sighed. "I knew you weren't, that's why I was confused. I don't know who's sending them. Could you come over? I'm starting to get a little weirded out." The door bell rang and more flowers came. Maggie began to wonder what she was going to do with all of them. It was a little unnerving. One set would have been normal, but this was ridiculous.

Jessica kissed him back feeling the familiar sparks again going off between them. "Yes. Sam, thanks for doing this for me, most guys would ditch their girlfriends if they wounded up pregnant or with memory loss. But you didn't you still wanted me". she sat beside him in the front seat.

Dean "Sure, I'll be there soon just don't worry, we'll figure out something". Dean allowed Sam to use the car to take Jessica out and smiled at the two. He was glad that Jessica remembered how her and Sam met. Now it seemed like he had competition to win Maggie."I gotta get to the bottom of this", he muttered and got a ride in a cab to Maggie's.

Maggie paced around waiting for Dean to come over. She felt like someone was watching her. Plus, she still had the yellow-eyed demon after her. Could this week get any worse?

Sam just smiled. "I love you, Jess."

Jessica smiled back "I love you to Sam. I don't want anything to ever take me away from you ever again". soon they arrived at the restaurant.

The cab drove Dean back to Maggie's house. Dean saw the flower truck guy bring in more flowers.He told the man that Maggie had plenty of flowers and to slack off on bringing them for awhile. Sighing, he went inside "Maggie? I'm home". Dean looked for her.

"Dean! Good," exclaimed Maggie, coming to him and hugging him. "This is creepy. I mean, you don't think I'm overreacting do you?"

Dean hugged her back "No, not at all. It is ridiculous with all the flowers. I could understand maybe one or two. But this is just too many.I tried telling the man in truck to stop bringing them in for awhile".

AS they went into the Italian restaurant, Jessica looked over at Sam as they looked at the menu. "So, Sam, do I have any family?"

Sam nodded yes. "I invited your parents and your brother over for the weekend. They should be here tomorrow."

"I tried too!" exclaimed Maggie. "He said that he couldn't and he also refused to tell me who was sending them."

When the waiter came by to take their orders, Jess ordered Shrimp Scampi which was her favorite seafood pasta. It also came with Italian Bread. "I can't wait to see them. How are we going to explain to them what happened? the same story we gave our friends?" Jess wondered if her family were nice and trustworthy people. Jess knew that her parents wouldn't believe that a Demon had almost killed their daughter.

Dean looked at her and at the flowers "That is weird. Didn't you say you had to tutor a few students after school?  
Maybe one of them has a crush on you", said Dean not wanting to believe that was true. But it would explain Maggie having a secret admirer and the constant bringing of flowers.

"I don't know," Maggie said worriedly. "I really don't have time for this. The demon is still after me. I can feel him watching me, Dean."

"Yeah, the same story."

"Don't worry, me and Sam will protect you, we know how to fight this thing if he comes.In the meantime, I think we need go tell Sam and Jess this when they get back from their date". he held her close "The Demon isn't taking you this time".

As they waited for their orders Jess noticed people got up and started to dance "YOu can dance in this restaurant?" she asked amused.

Sam grinned. "Yeah, the first time we were here, I tried to tell you that I don't dance, but you pulled me on the floor anyway."

Maggie sighed and cuddled into Dean, breathing in his scent; it calmed her. She could still feel the demon nearby... and another presence that she couldn't quite identify.

Jess smiled back and wrapped her arms around Sam breathing in his cologne. He always had a wonderful scent about him that nearly drove her nuts for a moment, Jess didn't say anything except gaze into his eyes. The people around them didn't matter to her, what mattered to her was Sam and she wanted all of his attention be focused on her. Jess leaned closer wanting to kiss him.

Dean held Maggie close and began to kiss her to get her mind off of what was bothering her. As they kissed, Dean thought to himself. Just when him and Sam's life was coming together, the Golden-Eyed demon came in and tried to do anything to stop their happiness. But that wouldn't happen this time. Sam and Dean were prepared. They couldn't save their mother or their father, but they were going to protect and save the women in their lives.

Sam kissed Jess as they swayed to the music.

Maggie, surprised, kissed Dean back. Just as they were about to go a little further, there was a knock on the door. Maggie let out a frustrated groan. "I swear, if that's more flowers, I'm taking out my gun and shooting someone." She opened the door to find no one there, only a note saying to go to the school at midnight. "Ugh!" Maggie balled up the note and threw it in the trash.

Jess kissed Sam back and they both listened to the lyrics as Jack Wagner sang them with Emotion. They both knew the song fit them both perfectly.Jack Wagner's soulful voice sang through the restaurant singing "Going Back Again":

I'm going back again, I'll take it to the end.  
Remember where we've been And where we have to go Take a look around, look at what we've found And I know we can be, what we wanna be I'm going back again.

Every other day, I think of what to say But the words, the words are just a part of it I run into the wall, then I see it all And I dance alone and think of you

Dean looked at her as she wadded up the note and threw it away "What did the note say?" Dean asked. He needed to know what it said and he hoped that Maggie wasn't going to plan on visiting the person alone tonight. It would just be too dangerous and with the demon after her, he could snatch her up anytime without him or Sam around to protect her. Maggie needed to be with them tonight so she could stay safe.

"It just said to go to the school tonight to find out who was sending the flowers, but I am definitely NOT going!" exclaimed Maggie, clearly upset.

Dean was very proud of his girl for not wanting to go meet a stranger. He was also very proud that she was a strong hunter, and had better sense than most girls did. He did know how to pick em. He thought to himself. "I'm glad your not going, because I wouldn't let you, not alone anyway. We don't know this guy's intentions, and from the looks of things it looks like he's already obsessed with you. We need to contact Sam'. Dean got out his phone and began to call Sam. The phone kept ringing. Obviously, he was still out with Jess. Dean then left a text message so Sam could read it later. Need to talk to you,we have a problem here. Can you come by Maggie's?-Dean. Dean hung up his phone "I sent Sam a text message, he should get it soon. What's for supper?" he began to kiss Maggie again.

"Mmm..." Maggie sighed. "I don't know. I've been too busy getting rid of all these damn flowers. I'm not even hungry really." She kissed Dean.

He kissed her back "We could just order a pizza if you don't feel like cooking tonight. And we could just throw all the flowers out back and burn em". he suggested.

"Why don't you ever cook?" Maggie asked playfully, hitting Dean in shoulder.

Dean looked at her "Because I hate to cook and I stink at it. Besides, why cook, when you can have fast food just by dialing the phone?" he grabbed his cell and began to call in for the pizza.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I do like the idea of burning the flowers though..." She quickly started up a fire in the fireplace. Soon, the whole house was filled with the essence of the flowers.

When the pizza man came and delivered the pizza, Dean chose a movie for them to watch so it would distract Maggie from her thoughts, and from her stupid secret admirer. Dean wondered what was keeping Sam from answering his cell phone.

Jess rode in the black Impala with Sam in the passenger seat. She kept hearing his cell phone go off. She was tired, and managed to keep her food down that night. "Sam, don't you think you should get that? It could be Dean". she was sitting beside him her head resting on his shoulder as he drove.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said. He had been having too good a time with Jess to want to ruin it with a phone call. "What's up, Dean?" he said when he picked up.

"Sam Hi. Was wanting to know if you and Jess could come over tonight. Maggie's secret admirer has been bringing her flowers like crazy and won't stop and he's freaking her out. He also sent her a note tonight wanting them to meet, but Maggie doesn't want to meet him and I told her I won't let her. Maggie is freaked, and she doesn't know what to do. Also, last night, the Golden-eyed Demon attacked her". said Dean wondering what they should do.

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. "Why didn't you call me last night?" His mind was racing. Why was the demon doing this?

Jess looked at Sam as he spoke to Dean on the phone apparently something serious was going on and Jess wanted to know what it was. By the look on Sam's face, it couldn't be good. "Sam, what's going on?" she asked.

Dean sighed "I didn't want to bother you with it being so late at night, and besides, Maggie needed to be comforted.  
I managed to get the Demon to back off for now, but I don't know what to do next".

"Are we sure he's coming back?" Sam asked, telling Jessica to wait for a minute.

"Yes Sam, I'm positive that he's back and he's trying to take Maggie!I can't lose her like we lost mom, Sam. Can you please get here".

"I'll be right over." He quickly explained to Jessica what was going on and asked if she would mind going over to Maggie's with him.

"Of course I don't mind, if Maggie needs for us to be there for her, then we will". said Jess then she began to remember something. The Golden Eyed Demon sounded familiar then she began to get visions, it was the same Demon who took her from Sam. Jess moaned remembering the horrible night.

"Jess? What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Jess began to moan more now having visions.The Golden Eyed Demon. She remembered him now. He was the one who took her that night and the baby. He took her because he wanted to make her his queen, and keep the baby as his. But something had changed his mind to return her "Get him away from me!! He's going to kill meeeeee!" Jessica shrieked.

Sam pulled over and woke Jessica up. "It's okay, he's not here."

Over at Maggie's the door bell rang. Maggie went up and answered, money in hand for the pizza. After the man handed the boxes to her, he looked up, and his eyes flashed gold. "Hey, Healer," said the demon. Maggie barely had time to scream as he grabbed her, pulling her outside and slammed the door.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked into Sam's kind eyes looking at her worried Jessica panted"Sam". she hugged him breathing hard trying to control herself. "He doesn't want me or the baby.He wants Maggie, we have to get there Sam!"

Dean who had been waiting for Maggie got worried "Hey, it doesn't take long to get a pizza!" he joked coming toward the doorway. "Maggie?" Dean heard a scream outside and dashed outside, but Maggie was nowhere to be seen. Only evil laughter came from the shadows.

"Okay," Sam said as he sped off. He knew now that they were going to have to kill the demon tonight. It had to end now or else he and Dean would never be able to have a normal life.

Dean was pissed. The demon had taken his girlfriend! Right behind his back! Dean didn't know what to do, he felt like panicking, and dialing Sam. But, he couldn't do both at the same time. Call Sam first, then panic later he thought.  
Dean speedialed Sam right back "Sam, Maggie is gone. The demon took her!" Dean explained how it happened.

"Dude, I'm right outside," Sam said, coming through the door.

The Demon, on the other hand, was quite pleased. He had the healer and thanks to that, the Winchesters would come looking for her. He could keep the healer for himself and then kill the brothers.

Jessica stuck close to Sam getting a bad feeling about this whole thing and fearing that the guys were walking into a trap.  
Being the girlfriend of a hunter, there wasn't much she could do, except be supportive, and tell the guys she cared about what they did. Without them being hunters, they would never had found her. Jessica wondered where she should stay if the boys had to go demon hunting.

Dean looked grateful to see Sam "He took her, the demon took her!" Dean had suddenly lost his appetite for pizza. He sat the box on the table, and sat down wondering what they were going to do about Maggie. Jess stood beside Sam and listened to the brothers talk.

Sam sat down next to Dean. "Well, we'll just have to get her then. We can track him and find her. It shouldn't be too hard."

Dean sighed "I know, it's just when things get going good between Maggie and me, the Golden-Eyed demon tries to ruin it all. It's like I'm just not meant to be in a serious relationship with anyone!" Dean saw Jess sitting beside Sam quiet on the couch. "Is she okay?" he asked concerned about his future sister- inlaw.

"She's a bit freaked out by the whole thing." Sam sighed, knowing exactly what Dean meant. Maybe neither of them were supposed to have families. "Jess, do you want to stay with Kelly or Carrie while we take care of this thing?"

Jessica nodded towards Sam. Maybe the best thing to do was to have a sleepover with her friends to take her mind off of everything."I can make some plans with them and invite Carrie over to spend the night. That way, I won't be alone. Just be careful okay Sammy? And promise you two will be back!" she said looking into his eyes. She put her slender arms around his neck.

Dean couldn't blame his sister in-law one bit. He was freaked out to, but he was a hunter, and he couldn't let his fear show or take over him. "Can't blame her, I'm freaked out myself".

"We'll be fine," Sam promised. "We'll drop you by Carrie's on our way out of town."

Jess called both Kelly and Carrie to see if they wanted to sleep over at Carrie's both girls agreed to and lucky for Jess, neither one of them had any plans. The girls had agreed to rent a movie, buy a pizza and do each other's nails. Anything to keep Jess's mind off of what the guys were going to do that night. Before Sam and Dean left to go find Maggie, Jess got her duffle bag of stuff and kissed Sam "I'll see you when you get back". Jess said looking into his eyes.

Sam kissed Jessica as he and Dean dropped her off. "I'll see you in a few days," Sam said.

Jess nodded and watched them as they drove down the road far from her sight. Sighing worriedly about them, Jess knocked on Carrie's door "Come on in!" shouted Carrie. It sounded like her and Kelly were in the kitchen. Jess opened the door and went into the kitchen. It looked like Kelly and Carrie were both making vegetarian pizza with extra cheese.  
"We're having pizza?" she asked. Her stomach growled except she was craving for meat.

Carrie looked up, "Yeah, me and Kelly wanted a veggie pizza, I can fix you up a meat lover's small one if you want me to", she offered Jess. "That would be great". Said Jess as she sat down still worrying over Sam.

Dean looked over at his brother "So, where do we go? Are you sure this is going to take several days?" They were now miles from Jess. Dean knew his brother felt guilty for leaving Jess behind.

"Yeah, I had a vision. He's got Maggie out near the woods. And Dean... I think that Dad's going to be there."

"You kidding me right? I wonder why he hasn't called". Dean said as he drove his eyes on the road.

"I don't know. I saw him in the vision. I think he may already be there."

Dean drove to the forest, then cut off the Impala's engine. Then him and Sam opened the back trunk to bring out the weapons they needed. Dean got the colt and some salt. And he got plenty of special bullets to put into the colt.  
"Got any ideas on how to kill this thing?" he asked.

"The Colt's the only way. We have to have exact aim because we only have six bullets left and neither of us has figured out how to make more."

"I may be able to help with that," came a voice from the forest. The brothers turned around and saw John Winchester standing there. "I'm surprised you boys found this thing so quickly."

"Dad. Where have you been?" asked Sam, hugging his father.

John shrugged. "Hunting this thing."

Dean looked at his dad wondering if he should even hug him. This was the dad who left them on their own to fight there way through the world. All the times Dean needed his father, he was never there. Instead he had his Journal to go by,  
but that wasn't the same as having a father actually be there for you. Dean didn't think his father cared about them.  
He watched Sam hug his father "Alright, there will be time to hug later, we have to get Maggie". Dean had his stuff together and walked ahead into the forest.

Sam looked at Dean's back, confused. Dean was normally the one that demanded that they followed their father's orders. The one that got along with him better. The one who kept Sam and John from going at each other's throats.

John jogged to catch up with Dean. "Let me go ahead," he said. "I know where we're going." John led the way into a small cave, where they heard a scream from Maggie. It sounded like she was in pain.

Dean looked at his father and nodded maybe he was being a bit too harsh on the older man "Okay, sure." Dean followed his father to the cave hearing Maggie scream. Dean's eyes grew wide wondering what the Demon was doing to her. Sam followed close behind them. They made a mad dash for the cave and went inside, guns drawn.

John had the Colt and with one well aimed shot, he killed the demon. Finally, he wife was avenged. John handed the Colt to Sam and then went to help Dean with Maggie.

Maggie was lying on the floor, her stomach bleeding. She had bruises on her wrists and upper thighs. Her breathing was very shallow; it almost looked as if she wasn't breathing at all.

Dean began to panic. Why hadn't he been more careful?! This was all his fault. "Sam, can you help her? I think she's '  
dying! I can't lose her, I can't!" Dean kept freaking out and shouting.

Sam walked over, praying that his powers would work. Soon, Maggie stopped bleeding and her breathing became deeper. "Come on," Sam said, handing Maggie over to Dean. "Let's get out of here."

John gazed carefully at Sam. What was going on with his son? What all had he missed?

Dean carried Maggie over to the car and looked at his dad "Everything dad. See what being gone all this time makes you miss out on?" Dean's anger wasn't directly at his dad. He was mad at himself for letting Maggie get put in danger."This is all my fault. If I had known that the demon would come..." Dean's voice was hard.

"Dean, this is no one's fault but that son of a bitch that took her," John said. "Just like it's no one's fault but his about your mom. The demon's been laid to rest now. He won't bother us again." John put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Sam, who was looking away, asked quietly, "Dad... are you staying?"

John looked at Sam. "For a few days. It's still too dangerous for us to be together for long. You both know I'm always going to be around when you get in too deep."

Dean looked at his dad "YOu know, both Sam and I have missed you. There's so many things we want to talk to you about,  
to get advice on and so on. I just wished that we could be a normal family". Dean asked his dad while checking on Maggie who was still sleeping. "Dad, where you staying? Maggie and I have a house, and Jess and Sam live in the dorm. Both of us have extra rooms". Dean forgot that Jess's parents would be there the next day.

The next afternoon, Kelly and Carrie helped Jess prepare for her parents visit. "The first thing you want to make sure is that you have plenty of food. Guests love food." One of Carrie's talents was throwing fantastic parties.

"And, you want nice decorations for the table, we should go shop for a new tablecloth and silverware napkins". Kelly put fresh flowers which was pink roses Jess's favorite on the table. "I have extra sets right here in our apartment".said Jess and she brought out a table cloth that had pink roses on it to. "Perfect!" said Kelly and they put it on the table.  
Jess kept worrying about Sam. Why come him and Dean hadn't come home yet? He hadn't even contacted her either, and her parents would be here in thirty minutes! Frantic, Jess said "I don't know what is taking Sam so long.I hope he's not hurt somewhere".

Carrie walked over to Jess and put her hands on her shoulders "Jess, you have to calm down. I'm sure Sam is fine. He should be here soon. It's been two days. Jess had her normal straight blonde hair in curls and cut short resting at her shoulders.  
She wore a cream colored maturnity gown. Ever since she came back to Stanford, Sam had been feeding her like crazy, and she craved the oddest things. Beef Jerkey, smoked sausage, pickels, all that good stuff. Jess was even now starting to show some. "YOu practically glowing Jess, and your showing!" squealed Carrie happy for her friend. Jess smiled looking forward into having the baby to. Just then, Jess's phone rang she answered "Hello?" her voice sounded worried.

"Hey, Jess, I'm sorry it took me so long to call," Sam said. "Dean and I have Maggie... and we ran into our dad. I think he's going to stay with us for a couple days. I'm about fifteen minutes away. Are you still at Carrie's?"

Maggie moaned in the backseat; she was slowly waking up. She tried to sit up, but got dizzy and fell back down. She was still having pains in her side and her legs hurt where they were still bruised.

Jess finally breathed, Sam was alright. "Actually no, we're at our apartment. The girls are helping me get the house ready for my folks are coming today.Sure, we can have your dad over. YOu found him? that's so great. I can't wait to meet him, I hope he likes me".

Dean looked at Maggie through the rearview mirror "How are you feeling, Maggie?" He hoped his girl was going to be alright.

Maggie simply moaned in reply. Her face was scrunched up in pain. "We should take her to a doctor." sam said.

Dean drove them to a nearby hospital and they carried Maggie in. Dean waited for a long time before he heard from a Doctor "How is she?" he asked.

The doctor sat down next to Dean. "She lost a lot of blood and she appears to have been raped. Do you have any information who could have done this to her?"

Dean looked at Sam and wondered if they should tell the Doctor everything. Them being hunters, and fighting a Demon who had kidnapped Maggie. WOuld she the redhead, believe them? Dean swallowed. Then he looked at the woman Doctor. "You might not believe us, if we told you, Ma'am. We're not your normal, average typical guys". He exhanged a look with Sam again.

Sam looked at Dean wondering what the hell he was doing. Normally Dean was the one that was hardcore about keeping their secret.

"I'm sure," said the doctor, trying to fight an eye roll. After working for the FBI on the X-Files for nine years, there wasn't a lot that Dana Scully hadn't seen. She was still on the run from the government so she was using the name Kate Flynn. "Well, Maggie will need to stay here for a few days of observation. Are there any family members that I need to notify?"

Dean got out Maggie's wallet that he found in her purse. "No parent's but, um I'm her boyfriend and I live with her.  
Could Sam and I both talk to you in private? Where no one can hear us?" something told Dean that they could trust this woman. Something about this Doctor told Dean she knew more than he knew about the Supernatural and Evil.

"Sure, come to my office." Scully led the way for Dean and a still confused Sam.

Dean sat down in a chair next to her desk. "Here goes, Me and Sam are Hunters, not Hunters for Deer or Duck or any of that other stuff. We hunt the Supernatural. Demons, Ghosts, Vampires, and sometimes Aliens. Maggie was recently kidnapped by the Golden-Eyed Demon. A Demon that's been after our family for Generations. The Demon has killed me and Sam's mom. A similar way that he tried to kill Maggie and Jess Sam's girlfriend. We recently found out Jess was alive afterall, and We think the Demon could have raped her". Dean knew all this would sound very stupid. But then again, Dean didn't know about Dana Scully or who she used to work for.He would find out soon though.

"Just when I thought I got away from the X-Files," muttered Scully. "You're not lying , are you?" Scully half hoped they were. When Sam assured her no, and Scully could tell that they weren't, she said," My name isn't really Kate Flynn, but in public you MUST refer to me by that name. My real name is Dana Scully and I used to work in a paranormal unit within the FBI called the X-Files. I'm currently on the run from the government because of what I know."

Dean nodded "No problem, we'll call you that in public.Your the Dana Scully? Oh man, I'm such a big fan!" Dean quickly explained that he had read about her and her partner Fox Mulder and what they did back in the X-files. "I've read some of the bizarre stories online too, and I have to admit, I almost emailed you guys a few times on a few cases we were stuck solving." he added. He told her one about The girl Werewolf that Sam was attracted to once, and one about a girl ghost that almost drowned another girl. "Me, Sam, and you and Mulder have more in common than you think". he said.

"Maybe," said Scully. "Let's go check on Maggie. She should be waking up right about now."

Maggie lay in her room, with an IV and a morphine drop attached to her arm. She felt like hell. She vaguely wondered where Dean and Sam were and what happened to the demon. When she looked over, there was a boy from on of her classes there. "Ms. Mcbride?" he asked, excited. "I"m so glad you're okay! When I heard you were in the hospital, I rushed over. I'm the one that sent you all the flowers!" He said, clearly very proud of himself.

Maggie moaned and tried to reach the button to call a nurse. Seeing as it was too far away, she settled for threatening him. "Look, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to stick my IV needle through your ear."

"You're so cute!" exclaimed the boy. "My name is Richard, remember? We're going to be so happy together," he sighed.

"IV... ear..." muttered Maggie.

Dean followed Scully into the room where Maggie was being kept and then he saw the boy Richard who looked like he was trying to get all over Maggie. He admitted to being the crazed stalker who kept sending her the flowers. Dean walked in just as he heard "We're going to be so happy together". Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and Scully and was clearly not amused by all this. He walked over to Richard "I don't think so, Richard. Me and Maggie are currently dating, and seeing each other.  
You are not to see her anymore or send her anymore stupid flowers. Understood?" Dean challenged the guy.

"Maggie knows that we're meant to be!" exclaimed Richard.

Maggie, meanwhile, was taking the IV out her arm and fully intended on putting it through Richard's ear. "Dean, push him down to the bed so I can take him out."

Sam started to laugh. "Maggie, I don't think Dean or I have the money to bail you out of jail." Maggie sighed in defeat, just as Scully called hospital security to escort Richard from the room.

"Keep that in your arm!" exclaimed Scully about the IV. She walked over to Maggie. Maggie sighed once again and looked at Dean for help.

Dean looked at Maggie "I wished I could just let you hurt em, and I wish I could hurt him to, but neither one of us needs to be in jail tonight. Besides, Sam, you need to get back home with Jess. I'll stay here with Maggie for tonight".

Sam nodded and gave Maggie a hug before leaving and telling Dean to call him with updates.

"Be glad he's just a human stalker," Scully said to Maggie after repositioning her IV. Maggie looked at Scully questioningly. "Just saying," smiled Scully.

"I'm so kicking him out of my class."

Jess kept staring at the clock on the wall. It was around twelve, almost time for her parents and brother to show up, and Sam still had showed up. Sighing, Jess heard the doorbell ring. Carrie fussed over her making sure she looked perfect.  
"Your parents are going to love you," she gushed. Jess put on a fake smile and walked to the door just as it rang.Being extra careful not to just let anyone in as Sam taught her, Jess peeked through the peephole. She recognized her parents and brother and opened the door and smiled "Hi, Mom, Dad, and Brian". she let them in.

Both parents attacked their daughter with hugs and Jessica's mother began crying. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Let her breath, guys!" exclaimed Brian, pushing his parents out of the way for a hug.

Sam, meanwhile, had snuck in the back door and entered the living room. "Hi, everyone," he said.

After hugging her parents and brother, Jess hugged Sam. "Sam, I was so worried", then she noticed John. "Oh hi there.You must be John Winchester, I heard so much about you".

"You too," said John, shaking her hand.

After everyone was introduced to one another, they sat around talked, ate food and talked about Jess, Sam, and the baby. Kelly looked over at the two "Have you decided what to name it?"

Jess looked over at Sam. The two hadn't really discussed what to name the baby as of yet and it was far too early in the pregnancy. "We um, haven't really talked about it". she exchanged a look with Sam.

"We don't even know the gender," Sam added.

Kelly blinked so did Carrie "You don't even know the gender?! You need to start finding out!" Kelly squeaked obviously excited for Sam and Jessica.  
Jess leaned against Sam "Oh, we will Maggie the doctor is suppose to plan on telling us soon". Jess nibbled at the carrots on her plate.

The rest of the party went extremely well. Jessica's parents made plans to visit in a couple weeks. The next week, Maggie was back at work and Sam and Jess were back in classes.

Maggie was sitting at her desk when her door slammed and locked on its own. Yesterday, she had figured out that her office was haunted. The ghosts didn't seem to be evil. They just enjoyed messing with her. "Guys, I really need to grade these papers. You can mess with stuff tomorrow!" The door opened once again and Maggie sighed. Stanford was going to be an very interesting place.

After packing up her briefcase, Maggie walked down to the hospital wing to meet Jessica. They were going to check for the gender of Sam and Jessica's baby today.

Jess and Sam both waited in the room for Maggie to come in. The week at School had gone well, and they were catching up on things quickly in all of their classes. Jess was slowly starting to remember everything in her past, and more stuff about her and Sam. She even remembered the Demon who had taken her.

During the past few weeks, Jessica started to show more in her stomach. She now wore maturnity gowns instead of jeans and had her hair cut short and in curls. Since she had her hair cut short, it felt cooler, and was easier to deal with.  
Both her and Sam were super excited about becoming parents. She had started painting the nursery a light blue color because she had a feeling that the baby she was carrying was going to be a boy. She had told this to Sam and hoped she was right. Sam wanted a boy of his own. She smiled as Maggie walked into the room "It's good to see your back Mags.  
Mags was Jess's nickname for Maggie.

"Good to be back," smiled Maggie. "We ready to find out the gender?"

Jess and Sam both nodded "We're ready". said Jess as she got up on the long bed that stood before the ultrasound. Both Sam and Jess waited eagerly to find out "I keep getting this weird feeling that it could be a boy". said Jess.

Dean, Sam, Jess, Kelly and Maggie have a get together to celebrate Sam and Jess having a baby, Carrie stops by.

"Well, you're right," Maggie replied. She showed the soon-to-be-parents the sonogram. "There's his head," she said pointing.

Jess got excited and looked at the Sonogram with Sam "Your going to have your very on son", said Jess hugging Sam. "It's

so tiny, and so cute I can see it move!" Jess looked at Maggie "Can we have a copy of it?" she couldn't wait to show it

off to Carrie, Kelly and their other classmates.

"Of course," Maggie said. She printed out a picture for them. After stretching, she stood up. "I'd better get back to my house. Dean's been really paranoid about me being late since... well, the incident."

Jess nodded "I understand, Sam's been protective over us too ever since the demon kidnapped me, he made sure that I lock

all doors and windows when he leaves, and he always makes sure I'm with someone whether its you, Carrie, or Kelly".

Later that night Jess snuggled up to Sam on the couch "So, what should we name our son? I was thinking John Dean Winchester,

after your father and Dean".

Sam smiled. "I would love to name our son John Dean." Sam leaned back, glad to be able to relax with Jess after having classes all day.

Maggie, meanwhile, had gotten another disturbing batch of flowers from Richard. Angrily, she called the campus police and requested a restraining order. Afterwards, she went upstairs and drew a bath. She needed something to calm her nerves.

"Shall I fix us pasta tonight, or do you wanna order in pizza?" Jess asked her finance' as she snuggled against his chest.

Dean came in Maggie's bathroom "How are you feeling," he asked

"Whatever you want to do." Sam played with Jess's hair.

"Tired, stressed. I put out a restraining order on Richard, but I don't think that it's going to be enough."

Jess snuggled against him closer. She liked him playing with her hair it felt great his hands going through it.

"Sam, I'm so glad we're back together. I'm going to look forward into being a mom and a wife. Speaking of the wedding,

shouldn't we set a date?"

Dean looked at her concerned "I can take care of the punk if you want me too", he began to pour some shampoo in his hands

and began to wash her hair all the while massaging her scalp with his hands.

Maggie snorted. "We don't need you going to jail, Dean." She sighed in contentment as Dean washed her hair.

"When do you want it?" asked Sam.

Dean washed her hair throughly "Why not? He keeps harassing you with flowers. I mean, enough is enough. Who said

anything about going to jail? I could just scare him into leaving you alone. Maybe once he realizes your taken, he will

back off".

Jess snuggled closer to him "Let's see I was thinking either a Christmas Wedding, or in the Spring. I think we should

have a Christmas wedding. It's my favorite holiday".

"I'd like that," Sam replied. He and Dean had never had very good Christmases, and now would be the perfect time to start.

Maggie closed her eyes. "Maybe. I guess you could try it."

Jess hugged him "So, shall we have a big wedding or a small one?" she asked

Dean grinned "I knew you would come around to my way of thinking. Don't worry I'll try not to be too harsh on him".

he began to smirk.

"It's up to you," said Sam. "It's your dream day. I'll be fine with whatever you decide on."

"Your so sweet to me Sam. I want a big fancy wedding, and I want to feel like a princess thing December

is coming in a few months, if I waited till Spring to marry you, I couldn't fit in a dress".

The next day Dean found Richard outside of Sam and Jess's school. He appeared to be talking with one of his buddies.

When he was gone, Dean walked up to him "Are you Richard?" he asked.

Richard looked at him "Yeah I am, so what?"

Dean looked at him "The name is Dean Winchester. You came to visit my girlfriend when she was in the hospital,

I'm going to be as nice as I can be. Maggie doesn't love or like you. She's in love with me, we're dating. So, we're trying

to ask you nicely to back off, and no charges will be necessary, got that?" Dean remained serious but calm as he

talked to this dude.

Richard smirked. "Yeah, whatever, man." He bumped Dean's shoulder as he began to walk off.

Dean looked at Richard and then his face twitched in anger.The dude pissed him off big time! Why couldn't Maggie just

let him take care of him? Dean thought about grabbing him by the collar and saying something else and so he did.

"Look buddy, you don't leave my girlfriend alone, you and I are going to have issues, you don't want me to be pissed off".

Dean lifted Richard off the ground trying to give him a good scare.

Richard easily pulled away from Dean. He smirked again. "Look, Winchester, right? Yeah, I know who you are," he added, seeing Dean's surprised face. "And I know who Maggie really is too. She's a healer and she needs someone who can protect her. I'm a wizard and I know what's really going on."

Dean grabbed him by the collar again and wasn't so friendly this time "When I say back off, I mean to back off or your

going to wish you did! If you come near her one more time, I'm going take care of you myself and Maggie is going to put

a restraining order on you!" he glared at him.

Richard tossed Dean aside. "Don't touch me again," he said and then all of a sudden, vanished.

Dean cursed and hit the side of a post outside. Other men who flirted with his women annoyed Dean.He began to worry

that somehow the wizard guy might actually convince Maggie to leave him. Dean got into his car not knowing that Richard

had messed with his brake line. He was on the road when he discovered they weren't working.Dean got into an uncontrollable

skid went straight for the guard rail Dean cursed again starting to panic.

Maggie, walking across campus, saw Dean's car hit the guard rail and nearly flip. "Dean!" she yelled, running towards the car.

Dean was knocked out as his car almost flipped over the edge of the guardrail instead it slid halfway off the guardrail,

him about to go off of it soon. Dean remained trapped in the car and unconscious.

"Damn!" cursed Maggie. She quickly called an ambulance, afraid that if she stepped over to Dean the car would tip off.

The ambulance came in no time, and quickly removed Dean and a tow truck came and removed Dean's car from the edge. Only

the front was bended. However he remained unconscious and had nasty cuts on his face. "We need a Doctor", said one

Em t.

Maggie jumped into the ambulance, ignoring the Em Ts. "Get us to the hospital, NOW." She demanded. After stating who she was, the driver complied. Soon, Dean was resting on a hospital bed, with Maggie at his side. His wounds were healed and Maggie was simply waiting on him to wake up.

Dean woke up soon not long after he had been admitted. Last he remembered, was his car skidding out of control and his

car hit the guardrail. His car! Dean shot up if anything happened to that car, he'd never live with himself. He promised

dad he would take great care of it. He had been so happy when dad gave it to him on his birthday. Then his head pounded,

and he laid back "my car", he mumbled.

Maggie fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I've got the Impala at the best body shop in town. Your baby's going to be just fine."

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks Maggie. You have no idea how important that car is to me. Dad gave it to me

for my 18th birthday and he made me promise to take good care of it".

"I know," smiled Maggie. "Why were you driving so fast?"

Dean began to explain to Maggie about what happened. And he even told her what all he had said to Richard. "After

I talked to the dude, I began to drive my car on the way home, and the brakes just quit on me. Someone had tampered

with them. So I figured Richard did it, since he hates my guts and wants to take you away from me. I think he wants

to kill me so he can have you all to himself. He's a real psycho, Maggie. He claims to be a wizard, but I got a feeling

he's much more than just that".

"Well, it's a damn good thing we know how to hunt, then." Maggie moved closer to Dean's hospital bed. "What do you think he is? Demon?"

Dean nodded "I do think he's a demon. An evil one too. Wizards don't just try to kill people. Demons do".

"Maybe," mused Maggie. "Then again, he could just be a bad person. People kill people everyday. Why wouldn't a wizard?"

"True. But how can we get rid of him? He's just going to try to keep killing me, so he can have a chance with you".

said Dean.

Maggie folded her arms. "I'll take care of it."

Dean nodded "Good. When can I get out of here?" he asked not knowing he was suffering from a concussion and would have

to stay overnight for observation.

"Tomorrow," replied Maggie, explaining to him about his concussion. "I'll stay here with you, though."

"That's a good thing, I'm glad your here Maggie. You saved my life again. I don't know if I can get used to this,

a woman saving my life". he said grinning.

"Better get used to it, because apparently, you suck at saving yourself."

"I do, eh? Well maybe I should have a pretty woman like you by my side the rest of my life". he flirted with her.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep," she said, trying not to smile.

Dean went to sleep not long after and felt safe with Maggie by his side. He however still didn't trust that wizard or

Demon not one bit.

The next day, after dropping Dean off with Sam and Jess, Maggie didn't go to her office to finish grading papers. Instead, she went to do a little spying on Richard. She needed to see if this guy really was supernatural, or if he was just screwing with them. It was time to get some answers.

Richard was at home as usual on a Friday afternoon. He was outside mowing the lawn and doing some painting on his house.

At first, he seemed like a normal guy until Maggie saw what he did next. Mumbling to himself, Richard said something in

what sounded like Latin, and suddenly flowers grew everywhere. Richard smiled. Not only was he a Demon, but he was a powerful

wizard to. And could do many neat things.

"Oh, we're going to have a problem," muttered Maggie. She quickly drove off and went back to her office. She began doing research and found out that Richard's mother was a demon but his father had been a wizard. he was going to be very hard to kill.

Dean, in the meantime was at Sam and Jess's listening to Journey on the cd player and relaxing in the livingroom singing

along at the top of his lungs "Don't stop beleivinnnng", he crooned "Hold on to that feelingggggg"

Jess in the meantime, was helping Sam fix supper. They had invited Dean and Maggie over for supper, and they could hear

Dean's singing. Kelly was also at the table, trying to concentrate on her studies. She began to listen to Dean finding it

funny that he liked to sing. Though he should never get a singing career, Dean sounded horrible. Kelly laughed "Does he

always do this?" she asked Sam and Jess.

Jess who had been making a salad, rolled her eyes "All the time".

Maggie knocked on the door to Sam and Jess's, feeling a little down. She still hadn't figured out a way to kill Richard.

Kelly heard the doorbell ring and went to go answer it. Dean had the music up loud and was still singing at the top of

his lungs Kelly saw Maggie on the doorstep "Hey Maggie, haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing?" Dean's voice got

louder with his singing.

"Is that a dying cat?" She asked, half joking. Since she had been living with Dean, Maggie had been subject to his horrible singing on more than one occasion.

Kelly smirked "Yeah, that's the dying cat. We've had to listen to him for over an hour and half now, and it's hard to

concentrate on my studies". She let Maggie inside and into the living room where Dean was "Don't stop believinnnnnn"

he sang.

Maggie threw a pillow at Dean. "Shut up, Kelly has to study."

Dean threw his hands up in defense, but the pillow hit him anyway "Hey now!" he then took Maggie in his arms, and began

to serenade her "Street lights, peopleeeeeeeeeee!"

"Can you make him shut up? He's hurting my ears, and disturbing my unborn son!" said Jessica appearing in the doorway.

That day, she wore a light pink maternity gown, and had pink bows in her hair.

Kelly began to laugh then went in another room to study.

Maggie struggled with Dean, trying to wriggle away. "It hurts my brain!" When that didn't work she said, "You're going to scar your nephew for life!"

Dean gave Maggie a kiss on the lips then pulled away "That won't be so bad, maybe he'll turn out like me". he said grinning.

"We could always have two Deans around here".

Jess snorted "Or not! I think having one Dean is enough, right Sam?" she looked at her finance'".

"Most definitely... we can barely handle one," Sam said. "Then again, if Maggie and Dean have kids we'll be doomed."

Maggie's face turned beet red. She hadn't even thought about where she and Dean were going.

Jess groaned playfully "Three Deans. This whole family would be messed up again. Can you imagine how much trouble

they'd be in High School?" she asked Sam shaking her head.

Dean grinned "Hey now, We could use more Deans in this world!"

"They'd be trouble in pre-school," muttered Sam. "But at least it would be interesting," he shrugged.

Jess finished the salad and stuck it in the refrigerator then she helped Sam fix the Chicken Alfredo pasta meal,

then she added the sauce, and when she went to smell it, her stomach churned. And she immediately felt sick "I need

to go puke, I hope I'll be able to keep this down tonight. I've been sick off and on all week". she mumbled and walked

to the bathroom. Jess hated morning sickness it made her feel like crap the rest of the day.

Sam followed Jess to the bathroom and held her hair back for her. "It'll be over soon," he said, rubbing her back.

Jess tried to smile at him. Sam was so sweet to her during the pregnancy. He would be with her in the bathroom holding

her hair, and rubbing her back saying soothing words to her. After she threw up some more, she leaned into Sam's arms.

"Your so great to me during through all of this Sam. I don't know what I did to deserve you". she looked at him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam smiled. "Other way around," he said, kissing her cheek.

Jess smiled back at him and hugged him close "I can't wait to see our son. I hope that he's a lot like you". she looked into

his eyes "He should also look up to you and Dean as role models". she played with Sam's shirt.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Maggie was helping Kelly study and trying to keep Dean under control. It was hard concentrating when all she cared about was finding a way to kill Richard.

Kelly looked up at her "Got something on your mind? Wanna talk about it?" she asked. She knew that Maggie's mind was far

from the textbook.

Maggie lowered her voice. "It's just that Richard kid. You know, the one from my class? He's following me and I think he tried to kill Dean today. I need to find a way to get rid of him before he hurts Dean."

Kelly set her book down and figured now was a good time to tell Maggie what she really was. "I could help you with that

or at least try to. I'm half witch and half demon, but I am good not evil. I know some spells that could kill the evil".

Maggie looked up at Kelly. "Are you sure?"

"I can try to help with it. Most of the time my spells do work, and sometimes they don't. If it doesn't work the first time,

we can always do alternatives".

"He'll have protective shields around him though," sighed Maggie. "I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said, standing up.

Kelly sighed. She hoped that she could find a spell to help Maggie and Dean. She walked inside the kitchen to grab

some water and joined Sam and Jess who were back in there "Where did you two go?" she asked.

"Jess got a little sick," Sam said. "Where's Maggie?"

"She went for a walk, she's really upset about this wizard man that keeps bothering her and Dean". Kelly got herself

some Alfredo pasta.

"Wait, Richard is a wizard? Dean didn't tell me that."

Kelly nodded "Maggie told me. I guess Dean probably doesn't know".

Sam glanced at Dean, still sitting on the couch. "Why didn't he go with her?"

Kelly glanced at Dean "I dunno. Dean's been acting a bit weird lately".

Dean looked back at her "I heard that! I'm not weird!" he went out the door to go find Maggie.

"I always attract the psychos," muttered Maggie, shaking her head as she walked. She tensed up suddenly, feeling that someone was watching her. She stopped and reached into her pocket for her knife.

Dean found Maggie about a block away from Jess and Sam's dorm house. "Maggie, it's me! Dean! Wait up will ya?" he waited

for to slow down, he didn't want to scare her.

Maggie turned, smiling. "Hey, I thought someone was following me." Just then, Richard appeared from nowhere, grabbing Maggie and taking a knife to her throat.

Dean's expression turned from happy to serious in an instant "Let her go, you don't want to take her this way. She is

with me you idiot!" he said to Richard. Dean didn't know what to do in this situation wasn't the crisis solver.Sam

was an expert in that department. And Dean had no weapons with him except a flare gun maybe that would work. He took

out his flare gun and sprayed it towards the wizard hoping it would work.

Richard easily deflected the flare. He smirked. "The healer is mine. Stop struggling!" He growled at Maggie and put the blade closer to her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. That said, the two disappeared.

Maggie took a deep breath, trying not to panic. Sure, Richard was stronger and more powerful... but she could still come up with a plan.

Dean cursed, no matter what he did, nothing was good enough to help Maggie from an evil person. He ran all the way back

to Sam and Jess's and yelled "SAmmmmmmmmm!" he walked in while they were eating.

"What's up?" asked Sam. "Where's Maggie?"

Dean suddenly got angry "That evil prick took her, Richard! He kidnapped her from me again! I have no idea where they

are".

Kelly looked up overhearing Sam and Dean's conversation. As a witch she was powerful and could locate missing people.

A couple hours later, both Maggie and Richard were frustrated. Richard was trying to mix things around in Maggie's mind so that she would hate Dean and leave him. However, all he had managed to do so far was make Maggie have a killer migraine and loathe him more. She was too strong. At the moment, Maggie had managed to escape from the chair she was tied to and was currently throwing anything within reach at Richard. "Where's the way out?!" she demanded.

"There is no way out!" he yelled, ducking a vase.

"I could help if you would let me, I'm a half witch and half demon, but I am good", Kelly said as soon as Dean shot her

a horrified look then he recovered "Can you help us find Maggie?"

"Yes, I may be the only one who can help you guys find her", Kelly brought a map of some sort that Witch's use and a

crystal that was suspended by a leather cord "It shouldn't be to hard to find her". Kelly moved the crystal across the

mapped and then it stopped "Maggie's right here".

Dean looked at Sam "We better go, you coming Sam?"

Sam nodded and the three set off.

Kelly rode up front with the guys and they drove off into the night searching for Maggie. "The demon took her through a portal

somewhere in the forest, we should be able to find it".

Dean looked at Sam he couldn't believe that Kelly was helping them on a hunt like this. She was talented to be some

singer.

Maggie continued fighting with Richard, finally managing to get away and get lost in the forest .

Kelly soon found Maggie's location "She's somehow escaped and she's in the middle of the forest", she said unaware

that someone who knew about her was following her ready to attack her once Sam and Dean's back was turned.

Gordon spied on Kelly.He waited for the perfect moment to kidnap her.

A few minutes later Maggie ran straight into Dean. "Oh, hey. Look, I kinda set Richard and his house on fire and now he's pissed. We gotta get out of here now."

Dean was glad to see her and gave her a hug "Maggie, thank goodness your safe,", then he nodded at them needing to get

out of there "Good idea, let's get going so Kelly can help us defeat this thing".

Kelly had been watching them glad that Maggie was back. As she followed Maggie and the others not far from behind,

Kelly felt herself being grabbed, and then a knife pressed to her throat "Say anything, or even scream, I'll kill you,

got that?" Gordon hissed. Then they dissapeared.

Richard grinned, noting that Gordon had taken Kelly. One down, two to go. Without the witch, Richard doubted that the Winchesters and Maggie could find their way out of his terror forest.

"Where's Kelly?" asked Maggie a few minutes later.

Sam looked behind them. "Damn! Do you think she got lost?"

Dean looked behind them as well so did Maggie. "I doubt that she got lost Sam. Witches know their way around places.

I would say she got kidnapped by either a Demon, or possibly vampire".

Kelly and Gordon reappeared in an underground lair somewhere. Candles were lit, and Kelly struggled against Gordon's

grip "My friends will save me and you'll be killed". Gordon dragged her to his lair "I don't think so Kelly. You see,

no one rescues half demon/half witches. "Your suppose to turn into one of us, but for some reason, you didn't and decided

to help the Winchesters. We have to turn you evil". Gordon waved the knife around and then he began to poke her skin

with it as if trying to decide to stab her or not.

Kelly looked at him terrified.Did the others know she was missing? If so, would they be able to save her? As Gordon

began to cut her, Kelly screamed in pain not knowing Sam could tell she was in danger as well.

Sam kneeled over in pain as he got a premonition. "They're underground somewhere. It's Gordon."

"In the forest, maybe. Vampires can't teleport far," Maggie said.

Richard swooped down from the trees. "Vampires shouldn't be your concern." The three could see that his skin was scorched and he was missing some of his hair from the fire. Sam tried not to laugh. Maggie elbowed him in the side.

Sam took out a throwing knife from his backpack and hit Richard square in the chest. "Run," he hissed, taking off while Richard was down. Maggie and Dean followed.

Gordon grinned as he watched Kelly screamed in pain. "They aren't coming for you Kelly. They got better things to

worry about. Like how to destroy Richard other than trying to save you. Your just some witch they thought they could

use to help do what they want. Then sooner or later, they would either dump you or turn on you".

Kelly looked down at her cut it was deep and blood was just flowing out. Gordon had cut a deep wound onto her stomach,

and blood trickled down from her neck where he had kept the blade against her neck. She had to get out of here, Kelly

thought or she would die here. Kelly would rather die than become someone evil. It wasn't who she was or used to be.

"I'm not turning evil no matter how many times you cut me", Kelly said through her pain.

Gordon frowned "Then I guess we have to kill you then. You won't be missed. But first, I'm going to put you through

torture". With that said, He began to cut her more a much deeper wound than the first. Kelly screamed loud as she tried

to struggle against the ropes that bound her. Where was her friends when she needed them the most? What felt strange to her

was that she thought she heard Sam's voice trying to get through inside her head. She heard it again this time more

clear.

"We have to find a way down there," Sam said, not realizing that he was connected with Kelly

Dean thought a moment "Shouldn't there be like some secret portal in the forest? They couldn't have just vanished into

thin air. There's gotta be an entrance somewhere. Look, Kelly left her crystal and board. It could tell us where she is.

Sam, you were able to find Jess when she was missing,can you just concentrate and locate Kelly too?" Dean kept an eye out

for Richard, in case he tried to come back. FOr the moment, Richard stayed gone.

After a few minutes, Sam spoke up. "This way." the three walked for fifteen minutes before they found Gordon. Sam handed Maggie a machete and took out one for himself. "Dean, do you have yours?" Sam whispered.

Dean took his out of his bag on his back "Yeah, never leave home without it". he said "Let's go kill Gordon and get Kelly".

Kelly screamed in more pain as Gordon kept cutting her and torturing her "No Witch can be good", muttered Gordon and

came close to finishing her off. He brought the blade down and was going to go for the final kill until he heard Sam

yell.

Sam screamed for Gordon to stop. Just as Gordon turned around, Maggie took his head. "You two should burn the body just to be on the safe side," she said, stepping over Gordon and going to untie Kelly. She put her hands on Kelly's shoulders and Kelly's wounds vanished, leaving only the barest of bruises.

Kelly hugged Maggie terrified that she had almost died had they not stepped in. She began to cry because of everything

she had suffered.

Dean grumbled "We should have killed his butt long time ago", he said . "We thought we had killed him when we found out

he was a vampire, but I guess he was a lot stronger than we thought". Dean brought out a lighter and flicked it and fire

struck out, then he set Gordon's body on fire. "Let's get her out of here".

Maggie held Kelly's hand as the four trudged through the forest, trying to find a way out. Little did they know, Richard had been busy setting traps to ensure that they wouldn't.

Sam, in the lead, suddenly stopped, causing everyone to run into him. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing ahead. It was a huge black dog, however it appeared to have fire for a tail. Its eyes were glowing red.

"That would be ... a hell hound," replied Maggie calmly, though she did look confused.

"What?" Sam asked.

Maggie nodded. "Hell hounds are at evil's bidding. They usually only work for demons. They are completely loyal to their owners and are generally used to drag people down to hell. Back away slowly."

"How do we kill it?!" demanded Dean.

"By killing the owner," Maggie said. The hound growled, though it sounded more like screeching and hurt everyone's ears. Wincing, the group backed away.

"What are we doing to do?" hissed Sam.

Kelly was terrified of the Hell hound dog. It looked big and it looked

scary.She tried not to let it sense her fear, but she didn't know if it

was working or not. She clutched Maggie's hand tighter "I think we need

to start running that way", Kelly pointed towards back where they came.

They began to stick close to one another. Kelly hoped the dog didn't

get either one of them "We need to start running that way, now!" she

screeched. She couldn't help it, they either had to run or get dragged

down by a dog.

The others nodded and began running. Kelly stayed with them the entire

time holding onto Maggie's hand for dear life. Suddenly the dog caught her

leg with it's teeth dragging her down causing her to fall "Helpppppppp!"

Kelly screamed at them begging them not to let the dog take her down.

Even though she was a Demon and a witch, Kelly wasn't bad and didn't deserve

to go to Hell. "Helppp meeeee!"

Maggie reached into her boot and pulled out a knife, hitting the hound with it. The dog bit her wrist and Maggie screamed for Dean.

Once the dog let go of Kelly, she went over to Sam's side for protection.

Dean got out the handgun he used and it was filled with bullets . It would

make the beast dissapear for awhile but then they would have to find it's

owner. And then destroy him. Pointing the gun at the dog, Dean fired two

shots.

The dog made a loud whining sound, then dissapeared into the night.

Dean checked both Maggie and Kelly's injuries. They were only minor, and

him and Sam kept a first aid kit in the Impala. Dean said "The injuries

aren't minor. If we get to the Impala, we can get first aid kit out."

They made it to the car in one piece even though they stepped into a few

traps along the way but managed to get out of them. Dean tended to Maggie's

wound,and Sam tended to Kelly's.

"What do we do now?" asked Kelly from the backseat of the Impala. She sat

in the back with Maggie who was holding her in her arms, trying to get

Kelly to calm down. Both her and Maggie had formed a special bond and

friendship over the past two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie looked worried. "The hound's going to be back."

Everyone heard a thud on top of the hood of the Impala. They all looked and Richard was standing there, with four hell hounds surrounding the car. "Give me Maggie or you're all going to hell," he said through gritted teeth.

Kelly shrieked and clutched onto Maggie.

Dean glared at Richard "Then, your going to have to take us all down there, because your not getting her!" he growled.

Kelly was now terrified. "Dean, just floorboard the car!" she screamed hoping Dean would do as she asked if not, they

were all going to be in trouble.

Dean glanced at Kelly and could see the fear in her eyes. "Not to worry, we're not staying long", he said and floorboard

the car knocking the four dogs and Richard out of the way with his speed. Soon, they hit the road in full speed "We have

to figure out a way to kill Richard, if we don't he'll never leave us alone".

Kelly looked around for her book and finally found it not moving from Maggie's safe hold onto her "I got the spell

that can get rid of him" she flipped open to the part where it said how to kill Wizards. "The problem is, Richard is

half Demon, so we need to do a Demon Spell with it, to"

Richard continued following the car. He kept getting closer. He jumped on the trunk and broke the back windshield.

Dean shouted "Well hurry up and say the spell!" he turned a corner sharply at an incredible speed trying to throw

Richard off but surprisingly he hung on.

Kelly started saying the Wizard spell, when she finished she even did the Demon spell. To everyone's surprise, Richard

turned to dust and vanished into thin air. Dean's car window was still busted though but at least Maggie was still

with them. When they looked. Richard had been destroyed and the four hound dogs as well. Kelly sighed, glad her

spell worked.

Maggie sighed in relief thankful that Kelly's spell worked. Finally, the nightmare was over.

Jessica had been studying at her and Sam's place. Carrie was over on the sofa talking to her boyfriend. Jess kept

glancing at the clock. Sam and the others should be here by now, she thought. What could be possibly taking them so

long? Feeling tired, Jess went to go lie down and drifted off to sleep.

Sam sighed, opening the door. After a hunt, it was so nice to have someone to come home too. While Jess was gone, he had really missed this. He lay down next to her and kissed her cheek as he put his arm around her.

Jess then turned to face him and smiled "Hey, how did the hunt go?" she asked softly looking into his warm hazel eyes.

Sam nodded, saying it went well and then kissed Jess telling her to go back to sleep

Jess smiled and then went back to sleep snuggling up to Sam's chest. For the first time in her life,

things were getting back to normal, and she felt safe from the Yellow Eyed Demon. For now.

The end!

Chapter End Notes:

Author's note: For those of you that liked this story, a Sequel is in the works. I was going to call the Sequel life is good, but I changed my mind. Me and my co-writer want to write kinda a dark fic with Supernatural happenings and Unpredictable dangerous plot twists. So we're going to call the new fic coming up this:

Haunted.

Haunted is named after another Kelly Clarkson song.To listen to the song, you need to buy her latest album, My December Happy reading!


End file.
